Alliance ou plus ?
by Lea kom trikru
Summary: Clarke Griffin, capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Sky qui sort avec le mec le plus craquant du lycée va devoir s'allier ou plus à Lexa Hedatri la capitaine de l'équipe de Polis dont l'école à brûlée. 2 équipes que tout oppose a part 1 sport et 1 ennemie commun , vont devoir s'allier pour le meilleur et le pire, pour la haine et l'amour ...Juste une alliance ou plus ? (Pause sorry)
1. Chapitre 1 Rencontre

Coucou mes petits grounders , ceci est ma deuxième Fanfiction mais la précédente je n'ai pus la terminer . Celle si j'y compte bien Et aussi qu'elle vous plaira .

Bonne lecture mes petits grounders

Et puissions-nous rencontrer à nouveau;)

* * *

Premier jour de première pour moi et mon groupe d'ami . Cette année notre lycée accueillaient des nouveaux élevés de la ville de à coter , Polis . Leurs lycée ayant brûlé certains élevés venaient dans notre lycée . J'avais hâte de les voirent puisque nos équipes était rival bien-sûr nous sommes les meilleurs .

Raven , ma meilleure amie tenait la main de son copain Wick , à coter de moi ce tenait mon amie Octavia qui a oui serte 1 ans de moins que nous mais cela ne nous choque en rien . Je les connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance . Au loin devant nous ce tenait le plus beau mec du lycée qui est le frère de octavia . Bellamy Black qui est aussi mon copain . Je n'en revienais toujours pas que je sorte avec lui , en milieu d'année dernière alors qu'il me ramenait chez moi en voiture il m'avait offert un bouquet de fleur et m'avait demandé comme ça .

"Alors Clarke , tu rêvasses ." Me taquina Raven

"Arrêtes ". Grognais-je

Bellamy ce retourna et me vit .

"Clarke , tu viens! "M'appelle t'il . J'accélère mon pas et lui saute dans les bras , ces cheveux bouclés me chatouille le nez . Je le regarde et l'ambrasse passionnément . J'entend des sifflements et Murphy le meilleur ami de Bellamy avec ça vois sarcastique

"Il y a des hôtels pour ça , les tourtereaux."

J'entend nos amis rirent et je lâche Bellamy, pour rigoler avec eux . Il me regarde intensément et je me sens rougir .

Soudainement des élevés rentraient en bande , à leur tête se tenait un petit groupe composé de 4 personnes , 2 garçon et 2 fille mais une fille marchait en tête de ce groupe de 4 , elle est grande , brune. Je la reconnue c'était Lexa Hedatri, la capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Polis . Je lui jetta un regard de hauts qu'elle me rendit avant d'entrée dans le bahu .

"j'ai hâte d'être en sport pour pouvoir les massacrés" . Lâcha Raven .

"T'es pas la seul ". Lui répondit Murphy .

"Arrêtez s'y ça se trouvent ils sont sympa , en plus il est pas mal le grand chauve" . Dit octavia

"Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui Octavia" . Réplique Bellamy, le frère un peu trop protecteur à mon goût .

"Hoo mais tu vas pas recommencer Bell' ". Râla Octavia

Avant qu'il puisse répondre la sonnerie sonne et nous devions partir en cour ; Bellamy et ses amis en terminal , octavia rejoignit un groupe de seconde et Murphy , Raven et moi nous dirigions vers la salle de notre prof de Français , madame Sydney. Quand nous rentrons dans la salle , je vis que au font de la salle se tenait quelques élèves de Polis dont bien sûr Lexa et ses 4 chiens de gardes . En allant m'installer à ma place c'est à dire au milieu à côté de Raven . Madame Sydney Nous stoppa et nous dit .

" Cette année est une année spécial donc des mesures spéciaux vous attende . Je serais votre professeur récurant . Je vais vous installer moi même en fonction de votre lycée . Au premier rang je veux : Indra et à coter Murphy"

Indra étant l'un des chient de garde de Lexa, elle émis un léger grognement et s'assit . Murphy d'un ère dépité s'écroula sur sa chaise . Madame Sydney Continue sans rien remarquer

"Derrière Gustus et Jasper puis Raven et Anya"

Raven me regarda avec de grand yeux et s'assit à son bureau en évitant bien soigneusement Anya qui resta neutre . Il ne restait plus que un chient de garde à Lexa , le garçon qui avait taper dans l'œil d'Octavia.

"Devant mon bureau je veux Mounty et ..." La madame Sydney continua et je l'écoutais qu'à peine quand soudain j'entendis mon nom .

"Clarke et Lexa vous serez tout au fond ."

Je lança à Raven un regard d'espéré puis je regarde Murphy qui laissa échapper un léger ricanement et j'alla m'assoir à coter de l'autre .

"Bien maintenant tout le monde est en place , je vais vous donnez votre emplois du temps et le programme que nous allons étudier" . Tout comme chaque année . Je ne l'écoutait qu'à peine dessinant sur mon cahier des paysages avec des personnes .

"Et LA nouvelle chose n'est pas dans ma matière mais est très importante quand même . C'est à propos du basket que tant de gens dans cette école sont fière de pratiquer . Attention la grande nouvelle est que nous allons réunir l'équipe de Polis à celle de Sky!" S'exclama joyeusement madame Sydney . Je lâcha mon stylo et la regarda ébahit . Je me retourna vers Lexa qui me regarda tous aussi choquée et en même temps nous disons

"Quoi ?"

"HA les 2 capitaines ce réveil , que dis-je les co-capitaines . Nous allons faire une alliance pour dominer tous le championnat et vue que vous faite tous partit du même lycée maintenant , vous ne faite plus qu'une équipe . "Dit gaiment madame Sydney

"Mais ... "Commençais je ,

"Pas de mais mademoiselle Griffin , vous verrez plus en détail avec votre professeur de sport. Maintenant attaquons notre matière ". Me coupa t'elle .

Je regarda Lexa qui me lança le même regard interloqué , je pensa que se fut la première fois que nos regards ne se jetaient pas des éclaires .

Les cours passèrent à une vitesse alicinente, la plupart des profs utilisèrent la même technique que madame Sydney . Qui était de nous placer Toujours à la même place que en Français . C'est à dire pour moi avec Lexa Hedatri .

Enfin le midi vain et je fut libéré cette après-midi j'avais sport l'une de mes matières favorites . Je rejoignit Raven et Murphy qui eux n'avait pas eu art . Nous rejoignions le reste de la bande . Bellamy avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue

"t'es au courant ?" Me demanda t'il

"De quoi ? "

"De l'alliance ! "

"A ouai ça "

"Ça ! On vas devoir jouer avec eux ! "Dit il en montrant un groupe de jeune grounders comme on aimaient les appeler .

"Oui mais certains savent bien jouer , tu te rappelles du coup ou Lexa hedatri avait chiper la balle à Raven et qu'il rester que 2 secondes avant la fin du quartant et qu'avec une main elle avait lancée le ballon et qu'il était rentré alors qu'elle étais au milieu du terrain . Et du coup quand elle m'a bâché et ..."

"C'est bon arrêtes, oui elle est très doué comme certains de ces joueurs mais bon nous aussi on est doué . On à gagner contre eux la demi final et ..."

"On les a , à peine battu de 1 point puis on a perdu contre le lycée Weather . Je dis juste que cette fois nous auront peut être une chance de gagner les mountainmen ."

"Ne dis pas ça , Clarke , même sans eux on peu les gagnés. "

"L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit . Bon aller on vas rejoindre les autres ? "

"Ouai . "Dit il d'un ère bougon .

"Lexa hedatri et Clarke Griffin sont appelées au bureau du proviseur Jaha ." Cria le haut parleur .

"Désoler il faut que j'y aille à toute ." Je lui dépose vite fait sur la bouche un léger baiser et partit au bureau du proviseur . Tout en lançant un dernier regard à Raven et Octavia qui me faisaient de grands sourires de loin .

En arrivant devant le bureau du proviseur je percute une personne de pleins fouet , tous ces livres s'écroulent sur le sol je les ramasse et lui tend , la personne que j'avait percuté n'était autre que Lexa .

"Hunger games , très bon livre , que dis-je c'est l'un des meilleurs ." Dit je avec un sourire

"Je sais , je les est déjà lu ." Dit Lexa d'un aire agacer mais ne put se retenir d'ajouter avec un léger sourire craquant " C'est mes préférés. " je me ressaisi et lui demanda

"J'imagine que tu vas au bureau du proviseur "

"Tout comme toi non ?"

"Oui , aller viens c'est par là ."Accompagné de Lexa , je frappa à la porte du bureau du proviseur

"Oui entrez mes demoiselles" dit une voie d'homme . Nous entrons dans ce bureau , le proviseur Jaha est installé dans son fauteuil en cuire derrière son bureau de bois et derrière lui se tient une immense bibliothèques . Assise se tient madame Jackson. Notre professeur de sport qui est aussi le coach .

"Bonjours asseyez-vous ici , je vous ai fait venir pour parler de l'équipe de basket .Comme vous avez du deviner. Nous ne pouvons garder les 2 équipes , c'est pour ça que nous avons fait une alliance . MAIS le problème c'est qu'il y a trop de joueurs . Donc nous voulions faire passer des testes pour savoir qui irait dans l'équipe ."

Lexa hocha la tête et je fis de même .

"Monsieur , si je peux me permettre , pourquoi ne gardons pas les mêmes équipes qu'avant et si nous étions juste allier mais pas coéquipier . Ça règlerais pas mal de soucie ." Proposa Lexa ." Même si je n'est rien contre toi Clarke . "Me sourit elle .

"Je comprend , j'y avait justement pensée aussi ." Répondis je avec un sourire à Lexa .

"Serte oui ça règlerais des soucies mais rajouterais des tensions donc c'est hors de questions ." Rétorqua madame Jackson

"Donc je veux que vous en parliez aux joueurs de votre équipe de l'année dernière . Nous nous en chargerons pour en parler aux autres élèves . "Dit simplement monsieur Jaha .

"J'imagine qu'il faudra trouver une date pour passer les testes ? "Demandais je

"Oui nous avons déjà prévue une date , c'est vendredi , ou vous pourrez toutes les 2 y assister accompagner de madame Jackson. Pour choisir vos nouveaux joueurs . "

"Pourquoi sommes nous les leaders de notre équipe ?" Demanda Lexa

"Parce que vous l'étiez déjà l'année dernière et que vous nous avez prouvez que vous en étiez apte toutes les 2 . Je sais pas si vous l'avait remarqué mais si vous êtes souvent à côté en cour et que vous avez presque le même emploie du temps c'est pour mieux êtres présente pour l'équipe . Vous êtes nos 2 co-capitaine de l'alliance Polis-Sky !" Dit il avec entrain .

"Je donnerais aux élèves de quoi d'inscrire ." Ajouta madame Jackson

"Vous pouvez disposer mes demoiselles. Bonne appétit"

"À toute à l'heure madame . Et au revoir monsieur Jaha " dis je

"Au revoir "dit tout simplement Lexa .

Nous sortons du bureau et je commence à partir quand Lexa me retint parle bras . Une sorte de décharge me traverse le bras . Mais je ne dit rien .

"Nous devons nous faire la paix si tu veux que nos équipe face de même. "Me dit Lexa

"Je n'est jamais voulu fait la guerre j'ai juste voulu gagner tout comme toi . "Répondit je en lui serrant la main ,si douce , si fine mais qui pouvait êtres forte quand elle le voulait . Olala Clarke ressaisi toi pensais je .

Nous sortons ensemble puis elle alla rejoindre ces amies alors que je rejoignais les miens .

Ils m'attendaient devant la porte du self où nous rentrons pour aller manger . A midi c'était petit poix carotte avec une omelette .

"voilà un truc qui ne m'avait pas manquée ". Rigola Raven . Je me tourna vers Octavia

"Au faite O , il faut que je te dise un truc ." Elle se rapprocha de moi et je lui chuchota

"Pendant le court d'art j'était assise à côté du garçon qui t'a tapé dans l'œil. Il a un très bon coup de crayon et il m'a dit qu'il s'appelle Lincoln Wood . "

"Intéressant très intéressant . " Me sourit elle . Et nous explosons d'un fou rire sans que les autres ne comprennent . Nous nous dirigeons vers notre table mais je vis qu'elle était déjà prise par le groupe de Lexa .

"Nan , mais c'est pas vraie ! " Râla Bellamy . "Il nous pique tout ces enfoirés ! "Voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers eux je lui attrapa le bras et le retient .

"Tu vas quand même pas t'énerver pour une table , Bell' . M'exclamais je

"Hoo! mais toi t'arrêtes de les défendre ! Cria à t'il

"Et toi t'arrête de les agresser pour la moindre choses qu'ils font ! "Criais je . Tous les regards convergèrent vers nous et un grand silence ce fit entendre . Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait m'arrêter

"Vas faire ton rageur ailleurs, et revient me voire après . "

"Mais princesse ..." Je lui tourne le dos et lui fit un doigt .

Raven et octavia me suivirent accompagné de Wick et nous nous dirigeons vers une table ou était assis 2 mecs de ma classe . Jasper et Mounty .

"Ça vous dérange si on s'assoit ." Demanda Octavia

"Nan , nan . "C'est bon . Lui dit Mounty

"Il m'a gavé ton frère ,O ." Râlais je . "Je comprend pas pourquoi il fait une fixette comme ça sur eux ."

"Il est jaloux , c'est tout. "Répondit Raven à la place de Octavia

"Pourquoi il serait jaloux ?" Demandais je

"Parce qu'ils arrivent et tout le monde parle que de eux , toi qui t'entends bien avec Lexa et Octavia qui dit qu'elle trouve l'un d'eux minions . Et bien sur que tu les défendent ." Répondit Raven

"Oh mais il vas loin mais c'est pas comme si octavia sortait avec Lincoln et que moi je baisais des grounders ." Râlais je

"Eu ... Dis comme ça oui il vas loin . " Rigola Octavia . Et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec elle et Mounty et Jasper se mirent à rire avec nous et toute la table partie d'un fourire contagieux.

A la table de à côté, notre table habituel , je vis Linvoln jeter des regards en biais à Octavia et Lexa qui me regardais avec un sourire que je lui rendit . Raven qui avait tout vue fit comme si elle n'avait rien vue et me souri .

"bon passons au choses sérieuse ", dis je quand le fourire fut calmé .

"Monsieur Jaha m'a fait venir dans son bureau ..." Je leur explique tout . Ce qui mit Raven en rogne et Octavia plutôt joyeuse puisque que l'année dernière elle n'avait pas pue s'inscrire avec nous .

"Clarke ? "M'appela Lexa

"Oui ? "

"Es ce que je peux te parler ?"

"Mais bien sûr . "Répondis je .

"On te rejoint plus tard Clarke . " Me dit Raven avec un petit sourire malicieux que je ne pu comprendre .

"Oui oui à toute . "

* * *

 _ **Bellamy**_

" Je ne peux pas croire que maintenant elle sympathise avec l'ennemie . "Rageais je

"Bell' , Bell' , Bell' il faut te calmer . Je pense que eux aussi ne sont pas très content de devoir jouer avec nous et Clarke parle avec Lexa , elles ne font rien de mal . A si maintenant elle s'embrasse"

"Quoi . "Hurlais je en me retournant pour regarder par la fenêtre et ne voire personne .

"Tu m'a cru en plus ." Rigola cette idiots de Murphy , et toute la tablée se moqua de ma réaction .

"Vous me gavez tous à prendre leurs défense . Y'a à peine 3 mois vous vous foutiez de leurs gueules après notre victoire ". Rageais je

"C'est bon Bell' lâche l'affaire , c'est gavant à la fin ". Lâcha Miller .

"C'est bon si j'ai plus le droit de dire ce que je pense ."

Je me leve et partie faire la queue pour déposer mon plateau . Mon regard croisa celui du grand causto , Gustus , l'un des chiens de garde de Lexa . Il me jeta un regard noir et je me gêna pas pour faire de même .

* * *

 _ **Clarke**_

Je suivis Lexa dans les couloirs et elle m'amèna dans le gymnase .

"pourquoi tu m'a amené ici ?"

"Il faut qu'on parle des tenue de l'équipe ."

"Et il fallait qu'on en parle ici et maintenant ."

"Nan mais comme je sais que ta une heure de trou avant d'avoir sport , je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour en parler" . Ma sourie t'elle

"Tu connais mieux mon emplois du temps que moi . "Rigolais je .

"J'ai presque le même c'est pour ça . "Dit elle stoïquement . "Bon passons au choses sérieuses J'ai eu une idée , pour la couleurs de fond du maillot , on garderais la votre qui est bleu ciel . Il me semble ?"

"Oui c'est ça et pour le moment ça me va ."

"Okay et après je pensais mélanger nos 2 symboles . Pour en faire qu'un et je pensais que tu pourrais le dessiner ."

"moi ?"

"tu dessines merveilleusement bien , j'ai pu le voire sur tes cahiers et c'est Lincoln qui m'a donnée l'idée à table en me disant qu'il avait rarement vue quelqu'un de aussi talentueux que toi ."

"Ha eu ... Merci . "Dis je en rougissant et tes idées ont l'ère pas mal du tout non plus .

"Eu ... J'en ai une dernière qui va peut êtres pas plaire aux gens de ton école ."

"N'oublie pas que maintenant nous faisons partie de la même école , de la même équipe ". La rassurais je

"Oui alors je me lance . Ta du le remarquer , quand on joue on a des sortes de peinture de guerre mais chacun de nous en a une différente . Et je pensait que comme on porterais vos couleurs pourquoi ne pas mettre une touche de notre ancienne équipe . Pour bien montrer notre alliance ."

J'hésite avant de répondre mais je lui dit avec franchise

"Pour êtres franche , j'ai toujours trouver cool vos peintures et j'ai toujours voulu en a voire une moi même , ça rajoute un truc "dis je gaiement . "mais je sais que pas mal de personne de mon lycée ne trouve pas ça si cool . "Dis je avec moins d'entrain ." Mais comme tu la dis précédamant , nous avons une alliance , on doit êtres équitable et nos maillots serons bleu ciel donc je pense que les peintures irons bien même très bien ." Lui souris je

"Alors si tu veux bien je voulais que tu cherches des idées de symbole qui regroupe les 2 nôtres et que tu cherches pour toi une idée de peinture que tu pourras porter Vendredi lors des testes que nous ferons passer aux joueurs ."

"Ils faut d'abord en parler à monsieur Jaha ."

"Je suis désoler mais je lui en ai déjà parler et il m'a dis de voire avec toi ."

"Tant mieux déjà ça de moins à faire . Soufflais je et j'ai une idée déjà pour le symbole tu n'aurais pas une feuille et un crayon par hasard ?"

"Si si je dois en avoir ." Elle se retourne , fouille dans son sac et me tend une feuille et un stylo .

"C'est tout ce que j'ai désolé ."

"Ça suffira . Merci . "Je commence à griffonner sur la feuille des courbe qui se croise et s'entrecroise , jusqu'à atteindre le résultat voulu . Je fais 2 exemples pour le choix et lui montre

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?"

"Ils sont bien ."

"J'ai pensais que peut être ce serais mieux si c'est l'équipe qui choisie le symbole grâce à un vote ."

"Oui si ça te plaie . Moi je voterais plus pour le 2 ème . Il te restera plus cas choisir ta peinture pour vendredi . On portera vos anciens maillots pour leurs donner une idée des tenue de match ."

"Oui et les personnes choisie voterons pour le symbole ."

"Très bien ."

Un grand blanc suivi ces mots puis elle me regarda et je demanda .

"Ça te dérange si on fait un petit match pour voire nos niveaux respectifs ?"

"Nan , tu est pivot il me semble ? "Me questionne t'elle

"Oui c'est ça et toi meneuse ?"

"Oui , laisse moi 2 min et je vais me changer"

"Je vais faire pareil ."

Je me lève et sort en courant chercher mes affaires dans mon casier . Sur le chemin du retour au gymnase , j'aperçois Bellamy , seul marchant dans les couloirs désert mais je ne m'arrête pas , même au moment où il m'appelle , je fis la sourde oreille .

En arrivant dans le vestiaire , j'ouvre la porte et vois Lexa en soutient gorge . Des sorte de papillons se bousculaient dans mon ventre mais je fis comme si de rien n'était je me change et nous sortons des vestiaires ensemble . Je vais chercher un ballons et nous commençons.

Par quelques shout puis par un attaque défense et enfin un petit match sur un demi terrain . La sonnerie des premiers cours avait sonner depuis longtemps mais , à cette heures il n'y avait pas sport donc personne de vint nous déranger a part 2 -3 personnes de temps en temps qui regardaient pas les fenêtre de l'extérieure pour nous regarder jouer .

Lexa avance dangereusement tous en jetant des coups d'œil au pagner et à moi . Au niveau des 3 points , elle lève son ballon et fais mine de shooter . Je m'avance rapidement vers elle et marche sur un de mes lacet et lui tombe dessus . Mon visage et à peine à 2 centimètres du sien . Nous nous regardons et elle explose de rire . C'est le plus beau rire que je n'avait jamais entendu . Cristallin et doux t'elle une berceuse à mes oreilles . Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire avec elle . Et nous restons la couchées sur le sol à rire puis en essayant de me relever je croise son regard et j'explose de rire de nouveau prise d'un fourire incontrôlable .

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir . Je me retourne et voie Bellamy titubant se rapprochant de nous . Je me lève avec l'aide de Lexa puis voie Lexa se faire éjecter au sol .

"ne touche pas à ma copine grounders !" Hurla Bellamy

"Nan mais ça va pas Bellamy !" Hurlais je en m'approchant de lui et le poussant en retour .

"Lexa ne t'a rien fais !" Hurlais je de plus belle . Je me retourne et vois Lexa se relevai . Je me r'approche d'elle et lui prend les mains .

"Ça va ?"

"Oui oui j'ai un arrière trein assez rebondissant" . Me dit elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais je voyait bien que dans son regard elle avait envie d'égorger Bellamy . Je lâche les mains de Lexa et me rapproche de Bellamy toujours assis par terre . Je m'acroupi et sens cette foutu odeur d'alcool

"Dis moi Bellamy t'as pas recommencé ? Ta bu quoi encore ?"

"De l'eau"

"C'est ça , dis moi là vérités ."

Il me regarde et me sort en chantonnant :

"L'alcool c'est de l'eau . L'alcool c'est de l'eau . L'alcool c'est de l'eau , l'eau ..." Je le prend par les cheveux se qui ne manque pas de lui faire arrêter de pousser ça stupide chansonnette et le lève.

"Désoler Lexa , il faut que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie ."

"C'est pas grave . On se voit tout à l'heure en sport ."

"Oui et ... "J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Bellamy me sort un peux trop fort

"Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui me soigne , la dernière fois t'étais la plus sexy de toute les infirmières avec ton ..."

"La ferme Bell' ! "Hurlais je de honte . Et tout en lui tirant les cheveux je l'amenais à l'infirmerie sous le regard rieur mais vengeur de Lexa .

* * *

Alors ? alors ?

Je suis désoler mais vous avez du vous en rendre compte , moi et l'orthographe ça fait 0 donc je suis désoler pour les fautes .

'Faite attention à Raven :)

kiss kiss


	2. Chapter 2 tests

Alors déjà merci à vous qui avez lu mon FF .

Clem je vais essayer d'utiliser tes conseils car même moi en me relisant je me perds . Si d'autres en ont , qu'ils ne se gênent pas de dire leurs avis et leurs conseils même si des fois c'est pas très sympathique à encaisser .

Meamea31 je te remercie pour ta proposition mais le problème c'est , que je ne sais pas encore très bien utiliser le site donc (oui je sais je suis blonde) si tu veux bien vite fais m'expliquer ça m'arrangerait pour pouvoir t'envoyer les prochains chapitres .

MaraCapucin , même moi des fois j'ai les yeux qui piquent sur mes propres erreurs.

Encore merci , normalement je devrais sortir un chapitre par semaine mais vue que les cours recommencent bientôt (à mon plus grand regret) , des fois je risque de sortir un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines .

Bonne lecture mes petits grounders .

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Nous sommes déjà vendredi , la semaine était passée à une vitesse ahurissante . Depuis le coup que Bellamy avait fait à Lexa , nous étions en froid mais encore ensemble . Il c'était excusé auprès de Lexa et depuis il faisait que râler .

D'autant plus quand je leur ai expliquer pour les tenues de match , certains avaient trouvé ça génial , comme Octavia ou Wick ou encore d'autres mais certaines personnes avaient trouvé çà légèrement moins bien comme Bellamy ou Raven par exemple . Mais je leur ai fait comprendre que toute personne faisant partit de l'équipe devait avoir ça peinture et que c'était obligatoire donc si ils n'en voulaient pas , ils ne pouvaient jouer avec nous .

J'avais croisé Lexa pendant les cours mais nous n'avions que très peu discuter à part la fois , ne trouvant aucune idée de peinture facial , j'étais allé lui demander conseil .

 _ **Clarke ! Bouge** **toi tu vas êtres en retard** _! Criait ma mère

 _ **Oui oui j'arrive**_ ! Je me précipite dans les escaliers avec mon sac de cour à la main contenant les cours du matin mais en plus la tenue de basket et de quoi me peindre le vissage . Cette après-midi était consacré aux tests que je ferai passer à mes amies et aux autres participants . J'embrasse ma mère en coup de vent et me précipite à mon arrêt de bus qui n'est cas 200 mètres de chez moi . Le bus est déjà là , je vois que les derniers montent à l'intérieur. Il commence à fermer les portes quand je me jette à l'intérieur .

 ** _Mademoiselle la prochaine fois je ne vous attend pas ._** Grogna le chauffeur

 _ **Vous n'attendez jamais , monsieur alors ça ne change rien pour moi** _. Lui Répondis je avec un peu d'insolence dans le voie . Je me dirige vers le fond du bus, où il reste que très peu de place j'aperçois Raven mais me faisant toujours un peu la gueule à propos des peintures , elle c'est assise avec Octavia . J'aperçois Bellamy mais comme nous somme aussi en froid ... Je ne me dirige pas vers lui . Assis seul je vois Jasper . Je me dirige vers lui et lui demande

 ** _Je peux m'assoir ?_**

 ** _Oui vas y ._** répondit Jasper

Je m'assoit et il me taquine

 ** _Au faite, je vais penser que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi , vous venez manger avec nous , tu viens t'assoir avec moi ._**

 ** _Mais t'es con toi des fois ._** Rigolais je . ** _J'espère que tu viens participer cette aprem , aux testes pour l'équipe de basket ?_**

 ** _Eu ... Tu sais moi et le basket ça fais 0 ._ ** Répondit Jasper un peu gêné

 ** _Allez viens je pense qu'il y aura pire que toi quand même . Et puis même si t'es nul . T'es drôle et sympa donc allez passe au moins avec Mounty_ **. Le rassurais je

 ** _Ouai je verrais . princesse_**

 ** _Vous avez quoi à tous m'appeler comme ça_ **. râlais je

Ma réflexion le fit marrer et moi tout ôtent .

* * *

 **Bellamy**

J'y crois pas , elle m'évite maintenant . J'étais seul assis dans le bus à l'attendre et elle ma à peine jeté un coup d'œil et elle a préféré s'assoir à coter d'un des looser de ça classe . Et en sortant du bus , elle c'est directement dirigée vers cette salope de Lexa .

Pleins d'autres filles rêveraient d'êtres avec moi et elle qui sort avec moi , m'évite ! Ça ne va pas le faire , ça nan . C'est de la fautes de ces putain de grounders , je vais leur faire payer tout comme à elle .

* * *

 ** _Lexa_**

Je marche seul , comme chaque matin pour venir dans ce nouveau lycée . Je préfère me vider l'esprit que d'êtres au milieu de tout ce brouhaha . Cette nuit j'ai du encore nettoyer le vomie de ma mère comme souvent , si ce n'est pas tout les jours , elle noie son chagrin dans l'alcool . L'année dernière mon père est décédé lors d'une mission en Syrie et ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise .

 ** _Lex !_** Je me retourne et vois Anya trottiner vers moi .

 ** _Tu m'as même pas attendu . On devaient finir le chemin ensembles ._** Me disputa t'elle

 ** _Désoler . J'avais oublié_**. Dis-je sans laisser transparaître les moindres émotions .

 ** _T'es pas obliger de fais ça avec moi tu sais ? Je suis ta meilleurs amie ._**

 ** _J'ai rien fait_** . Grognais je

 ** _Si ! tu fais comme si rien ne te touche mais je sais que c'est faut donc fais le avec les autres mais pas avec moi compris ?_**

 _ **Anya ...** _ Commençais je

 ** _Tu n'est pas obliger de me dire si tu veux mais ne reste pas stoïque avec moi . Pigé !_**? Me disputa t'elle .

 ** _Oui maman_ **. La taquinais je . Nous nous dirigeons ensembles vers notre groupe d'amie jusqu'à que j'aperçois une tête blonde se dirigeait vers nous .

 ** _Je reviens ne m'attendais pas ._** Prévenais je mes amie

 ** _Oui bien sûr Lexa_ **. Me répondit Anya avec un sourire de madame je vois tout .

 _ **Salut , ça va**_ .L'interpellais je

 ** _Oui et toi ._** Me salua t'elle

 ** _Alors tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais pour la peinture ._** Demandais je mal à l'aise

 _ **Oui , je te fais la surprise tu verras plus tard .** Et elle me planta là toute contente d'elle ._

Je fis demi-tour et retourna auprès de mes amies . Ils me parlaient mais je les écouté a peine . J'imagine le beau visage de Clarke recouvert de peinture , sexy qui se rapprochait de moi et ...

 ** _Lexa ? Alo la lune ici la terre . Vous nous recevez ?_ ** Me sortit Lincoln de mes pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus tordu .

 ** _Ça a sonné donc bouge ton cul au lieu de rêvasser_ **. Me dit Lincoln .

Je me lève et me dirige vers mon premier cour accompagner de Lincoln et le reste de ma bande sont déjà partit chacun dans ça classe .

En entrant je me dirige à ma place ou Clarke est déjà assise . Je m'assit pour commencer à écouter mais je ne peu m'empêcher de lui jeter dès coups d'œil en biais au bout d'un certain temps, ne tenant plus je lui demande en chuchotant

 ** _C'est quoi ta peinture pour tout à l'heure ?_**

 ** _Tu verras_ **. me dit elle avec un clin d'œil et un petit sourire en coin.

Aller dit . J'aime pas les surprises . Chuchotais je . Clarke se rapproche de moi et son visage à quelques centimètres du miens et me chuchote avec malice

 ** _Prépare toi à être souvent surprise avec moi ._** Me répond t'elle . Des frissons me parcours de la tête aux pieds

Elle se redresse et se remet à suivre le cour en gardant ce petit sourire en coin scotcher sur ces lèvres .

* * *

 ** _Clarke_**

Pourquoi avais je dis ça à Lexa ? J'avais suivi une impulsion incompréhensible. Raven m'aurait dis que ce que je venais de faire était de la drague . Mais j'aime beaucoup Bellamy , enfin je crois .

Le reste de la mâtiné passa rapidement . Je rejoins Raven et Octavia puis nous nous dirigeons en direction de la queue pour aller manger .

 ** _alors prête pour cette aprem ?_ ** Leurs demandais je

Une Octavia surexcité me répondit que oui et une Raven moins emballé me répondit aussi que oui

 _ **Je devrais vous laisser plutôt pour rejoindre Lexa , pour finir 2-3 choses .**_

 ** _Ok, ta parler à mon frère ?_** Demanda Octavia

 ** _Nan , pas depuis qu'il c'est excusé auprès de Lexa. Nous sommes en froid ._**

 ** _On avaient remarqué que vous étiez en froid_ **. Dit Raven sur un ton sarcastique . Voulant éviter de parler de ça, je lance le sujet Lincoln .

 ** _Alors O, t'as parlé à Lincoln ?_** Voyant que les joues d'octavia rosisse un peu , je redouble de questions .

 _ **Dis moi pas que vous avez fait plus que parler ?!**_

 ** _Non non , on a juste parlé._**

 ** _Et ?_ ** Demande Raven avec un grand sourire

 ** _Et il m'a demander si je voulait sortir avec lui ce soir ._** Lâcha d'un trait Octavia devenant écarlate.

 ** _NAN ! Mais c'est génial pour toi ça_ **. M'exclamais je

Nous finissons le repas en parlant de tous et de rien . Raven ne me faisant plus la tête pour les peinture ,ce qui me réjoui au plus haut point . Au moment de les quitter Raven se pencha vers moi et me dis

 ** _Clarke , s'il te plaît , ne brise pas trop le cœur de Bellamy et fais attention à Lexa ._**

Je la regarda interloqué mais ne répondis rien . Je les laisse et partis au gymnase tout en réfléchissant au mots de Raven .

Que voulait elle dire ?

J'entre et commence a tout préparer , à sortir les plots , les chasubles , à descendre les panneaux . Lexa entre à son tour en s'excusant du retard .

Quand tout fut enfin prêt , je me tourne vers Lexa et je lui dis qu'il faut qu'on aillent se préparer .

Nous nous dirigeons aux vestiaires , nous nous changeons puis vain le moment fatidique , la peinture . Je sort mon model du sac que j'ai moi même dessiné et la peinture et me dirige vers les miroirs . Et commence , voyant Lexa me jeter des regard en biais je lui dis

 ** _A_ _rrête d'essayer de regarder tu verras âpres ._ **

**Qui te dis que je te regarde .** Ment elle

 **Moi .** répondis je **. D** e très légère rougeurs apparaissent sur ces joues **,** c'est jute trop mignons. Lui jetant un regard en biais mon doigt dérape et me fait rater ma peinture .

 ** _MERDE._ ** Injurais je

 _ **Ta besoin d'aide ?**_ Me proposa t'elle .

 ** _nan nan c'est bon ._ ** Répondit ma part de fierté .

 ** _Allez arrête , approche je vais te le faire_ **. Elle récupère mon model le regarde et me dis

 _ **c'est pas la bonne peinture pour toi .**_ Me dit elle

 _ **comment tu le sais ?**_

 _ **je le sais.** _ Elle pose ma feuille de coter m'efface mon travail rater et commence . Je regard ces yeux se plissaient , le petit plie de ça bouche sous la concentration . Ces doigt si léger et doux sur ma peau , ou ses doigt passe une légère brulure se propage

 ** _Arrête de me regarder ._** Me dit elle

 ** _Qui te dis que_** _je_ ** _te regarde ._** Mentais je

 ** _Moi_ . ** Un léger sourire se dessine sur ces lèvres si parfaites . _ **Finie**_ **_à_ _mon_ **! me dit elle . Elle fait demi tour et commence ça peinture et en 2-3 mouvement finie la sienne . Elle se tourne vers moi et je ne peux que la regarder , ces yeux vert sont justement mis en valeur grâce a la peinture , elle est magnifique

 ** _t...tu...cela te vas très bien ._** bégayais je

 ** _Tes pas mal non plus ._** Répondit elle avec un sourire charmeur tout en se rapprochant de moi . Plus qu'un pas nous sépare . Je retient mon souffle et...

quelqu'un toque a la porte

 _ **Vous êtes prêtes** ? Nous appelait madame Jackson _

_**oui on arrive** . Répondit Lexa pour nous 2 . _

* * *

**_Lexa_**

Je ne comprend pas ce que j'avait voulu faire en m'approchant d'elle . Et pourquoi elle arrivait à m'arracher des sourires même mes amies ni arrivaient pas ou que rarement. nous étions sortie des vestiaires , et nous avons passé l'après midi a faire passer des testes aux personnes présentent . Certains était très doué d'autres moins . Quand se fut le tour de mes amies je les regardais avec la plus grande attention . Le groupe d'amie de Clarke passa peu de temps âpres et je remarqua que Lincoln passa son temps à regarder l'une des amies de Clarke . Une certaine Octavia me dis Clarke quand je lui demanda son nom . Elle était très doué , elle fera sans doute partit de l'équipe tout comme Lincoln . Tout comme la meilleur amie de Clarke qui ne rate aucun panier , Raven .

Bellamy entre dans la salle et Clarke ne lui adresse même pas un regard . Il n'a pas l'ere au meilleurs de ça forme quand Clarke appele son nom pour qu'il passe elle le regarde à peine et il rate tout les shoot et les exercice qu'on lui demande de faire . Quand tout fut terminé , Clarke expliqua que les résultats serons données lundi .

 _ **Clarke je peux te parler ?**_ L 'interpela Gustus

 ** _Qu'es ce qui à?_** Lui demanda t'elle

 _ **On fait une petite fête la semaine prochaine cher moi . Je sais que Octavia sera inviter par Lincoln et que Lexa meurt d'envie de t'inviter mais qu'elle ose pas donc je prend les devant .**_ Dit il en me regardant . j'ouvrit grand les yeux quand Gustus dit ces mots . J'avais juste envie de le tuer à ce moment là .

 ** _ça te dis de venir même avec quelques potes si tu veux ?_** lui demanda t'il

 _ **M** ** _ais_ avec plaisir .**_ Dit c'elle si en se tournant vers moi pour me faire un grande sourire .

* * *

 ** _Clarke _**

Je rigolais intérieurement , alors comme ça la grande Lexa Hedatri avait peur de m'inventer à une soirée . Je rentre seul en direction de chez moi ou Lexa devait me rejoindre pour choisir qui sera dans l'équipe.

soudain quelqu'un pose ça main sur mon épaule . une horrible odeur d'alcool émane de lui , Bellamy .

 _ **Alors princesse tu m'évites ?**_

 _ **J'ai pas le temps là Bell' on se voient plus tard , d'accord ?**_ lui dis je avec dégout en m'écartant de lui

 _ **Nan pas d'accord .**_ S'énerve t'il tel un gamin capricieux en m'attrapant le bras .

 _ **lâche moi !**_ Dis je calmement . Il me plaque avec violence contre un mur et commence à m'embrasser . J'essaie de le repousser mais n'arrive qu'à lui faire croire que j'en veux plus . Il commence à enlever mon haut mais je le frappe au torse et arrive à le faire légèrement reculer . Je commence à m'enfuir mais il m'attrape et me pousse dans un buisson sur le bas coter . Je hurle mais personne de vient . Bellamy n'arrivant pas à enlever mon T-shirt . Le déchire et je me retrouve en soutien gorge . Je hurle et me débat mais il est trop fort pour moi .

Soudain quelqu'un frappe Bellamy en pleine tête et j'en profite pour sortir de son étreinte . Dans un hurlement t'elle un animal Bellamy se jette sur mon sauveur et commence à le frapper . Prise d'adrénaline je ramasse un morceau de bois au sol et frappe violement Bellamy derrière la tête et il s'écroule . En dégageant mon sauveur je la reconnais . C'est Lexa . Elle a l'arcade ouverte et saigne abondamment . Je me jette dans ces bras et je la sent fébrile .

 ** _Clarke , ça va ?_** me demanda t'elle avec le peu de force qui lui reste.

Vi ** _ens on n'est pas très loin de chez moi . J'ai tout ce qui te faut pour te soigner_**

Je ne peux pas laisse Bellemy ainsi ? Je me retourner vers lui quand Lexa m'attrape là main

 ** _Laisse le , il n'a que se qu'il mérite ce salopard ._** Dit Lexa méchamment . J'opine et ramasse les restes de mon T-shirt et lui tend . Elle me regarde interloqués

 ** _Fait une compresse sur ton arcade avec ça , ça va arrêter le l'écoulement de sang_ **. Lui expliquais je . Elle s'en saisi et me demande

 ** _Mais tu vas pas rester comme ça ?_**

 ** _Pas grave comme me dit souvent Octavia , ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort. Allez viens, on y va ._**

Nous nous dirigeons vers ma maison , moi la soutenant et elle me tenant la main gauche .

Ma mère n'est pas rentrée, elle devait êtres encore au bloc. J'ouvris la porte grâce à la clé qui se trouve dans mon sac que Lexa avait trouvé avant d'intervenir .

Je l'aide à marcher jusqu'à atteindre mon lit et l'allonge dessus . Je cours chercher de quoi la soigner dans la salle de bain et de l'alcool pure dans la cuisine .

Quand je rentre dans la chambre , Lexa est blanche comme un linge . Je soigne ces plaies et lui demande

 _ **Tu as une bonne plaies à l'arcade , je peux la soigner mais il faut recoudre . Tu veux que j'appelle le SAMU ?**_

 _ **Nan . Je te fais confiance fait le .**_

 ** _Alors il vaut mieux que tu bois ça pour pas trop sentir la douleur ._** Dis je en lui tendant la bouteille d'alcool . Elle pris la bouteille et et en bu quelques gorgées , elle fait une grimace qui me fais rire . Une goute s'échappe de ces lèvres et je l'intercepte avant qu'elle ne tombe et la porte à ma bouche .

 ** _Bon allé stop maintenant tu ne bouge plus ._** Lui dis je en lui enlevant la bouteille des mains .

Je pris le fil et l'aiguille et commence ma besogne .

10 minutes plus tard je lui nettoie le visage de tout le sang et soigne ces petite plaies . Lexa est toujours allongée dans mon lit et un peu saoul .

 ** _Tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter de ton absence ?_** Lui demandais je alors que je range mes affaires de cours

 ** _Ça c'est sur que nan . Ma mère doit êtres dans un barre , saoul , à draguer des gens et mon père est six pieds sous terre. Donc nan personne m'attend ._**

 ** _A eu... Si tu veux tu peux rester dormir , ma mère devrait rentrer tard ce soir ._** Dis je

 _ **Et ton père ?**_ me demanda t'elle

 ** _J'ai pas de père ._** Répondis je d'un ton froid et catégorique qui voulait dire changeons de sujet .

 ** _Tu sais tu peux te rhabiller maintenant même si je t'aime bien comme ça ._** Dit elle , je deviens écarlate et me dirige vers ma penderie pour prendre un haut . J'étais tellement occupé par Lexa que j'ai oublier de remettre un T-shirt.

 ** _Je vais me faire des pâtes t'en veux ?_** Lui proposais je

 _ **Ouais s'il te plaît.**_

Je descend et commence à mettre l'eau à bouillir quand mon téléphone sonne

/ _A_

 _Oui Clarke c'est Octavia . Tu as des nouvelles de Bellamy ?_ Dit elle d'un voie inquiète

 _Ne me parle plus jamais de ce salopart , si tu veux le voire il est à l'angle de la 100 ème rue j'ai du l'assommer ._

 _Tu lui a fait quoi ?_

 _Moi je me suis défendu , ce con c'est saouler et il a tenté de me violer puis il a frapper Lexa_

 _Quoi ?_

 _Tu sais quoi laisse moi tranquille va chercher ton frère et dis lui de ne plus jamais m'approcher où je préviens les flics_ /. Et je raccroche . Octavia ni était pour rien mais ce que Bellamy avait fait est impardonnable

Je mets les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante et prépare la table .

Le téléphone sonne de nouveau et je répond c'est ma mère

/ _allo , Clarke tu vas bien ? Octavia m'a appelé en pleur et ma dis qu'elle avait retrouvé son frère évanouit dans la rue parce que tu l'avait assommé et qu'il t'avait violé ?_

 _Oui ça va il a juste tenter et une amie à intervenue ._

 _Je vais le tuer ! Attend j'appelle un de mes collègue et je rentre ._

 _Ne t'en fais pas maman mon amie est toujours ici . Elle était légèrement blesser donc je l'ai soigné._

 _Je rentre c'est décider_

 _Nan ne t'inquiète pas . Finie on se voit plus tard ._

 _Tu es sur ?_

 _Oui allez bisous retournes y tu pourras rentrer plus tôt comme ça ._

 _Oui ta raison à toute à l'heure et fait bien attention ... . /_ je raccroche parce que ou sinon ça allait être encore interminable .

 ** _Lexa les pâtes son cuites ._** hurlais je pour l'appeler . Elle arriva en courant et s'assit

 ** _Ta faim ont dirait._** Rigolais je

 ** _Ouais_**

 ** _On dit pas ouais on dit oui ._** La taquinais je

 ** _Ouais ._** Me répondit elle avec un sourire insolent

 ** _Oui ._** Dis je en lui tirant la langue

 ** _Ouais_**

 ** _Oui_**

 ** _..._ ** Et ce fut comme ça tout le l'on du repas .

Pendant la soirée Octavia et Raven m'appellent plusieurs fois mais je ne tente même pas de répondre . Avec Lexa nous discutons de tout et de rien . Puis je ne sais comment le sujet vint mais on parlais des personnes que nous avions aimé entres guillemets .

 ** _Alors tu as vraiment aimé que Bellamy et Finn ._** Me demanda t'elle . **_Et pourquoi avoir casser avec Finn?_**

 ** _Pour faire simple . Son jeu à lui était de sortir avec plusieurs filles à la fois . Et quand je l'ai découvert et bas j'ai pas trop apprécié ._** Répondis je en rigolant à moitiés. **_Et toi alors , tu dis jamais rien sur toi . Dit moi qui a tu vraiment aimé ?_**

E ** _u... Je ..._**

 _ **Allez , promis je te jugerais pas .**_ La rassurais je

 ** _J'ai aimé une personne 1 fois . Elle s'appelait Costia . Elle est décédée dans un accident de voiture il y 1 ans ._** Me répondis t'elle avec peine

 _ **Je suis désolée .**_ Dis je avec sincérité en lui prenant là main . Nous étions à peine quelques centimètres l'une de l'autres . Je me perdis dans ce regard vert si profond si magnifique et ... **_Coucou les filles !_** entendis je ma mère entrer . Nous faisant toutes les 2 faire un bond en arrière et nous nous levons pour aller voire ma mère . Ma mère me saute dans les bras et me demande tout en écoutant mon pouls , en regardant mes yeux , ma bouche et je me dégage avant qu'elle aille plus loin

 ** _Clarke , tu n'a rien ?_**

 ** _Non moi ça va mais je voudrait que tu examine Lexa ._** Lexa me regarda interloquer et Répondis à ma mère

 ** _Je_** **_vous assure madame je vais bien , Clarke c'est très bien occupée de moi ._** Ma mère se rapproche d'elle et la prend dans ces bras . Lexa étonné par ce geste maternelle me jeta un regard perdu . Ma mère s'écarte d'elle et lui dit

 ** _Appelle-moi Abby , et même si tu vas bien je veux vérifier le travail de ma fille ._** Et elle emporte Lexa dans la salle de bain tout en la remercient d'êtres intervenue .

J'en profite pour ranger la cuisine et la bouteille qui traîne dans ma chambre puis vais me laver . En sortant de la douche je mets mon mini short et un t-shirt et sort de ma salle de bain .

Lexa est devant mon mur à dessin comme j'aime l'appeler et elle regarde mes dizaines de dessins collés au mur . Elle se retourne et je la contemple . Elle est une œuvre d'art , un chef d'œuvre à elle seul . Je me ressaisie et lui propose de lui prêter un pijama. Qu'elle accepte volontiers . C'est un mini short bleu et un t-shirt noir où est noté " i'm not a princess , i'm a Kaleesi " de face et dans le dos "valar Morgulis but we are not men ". ça lui correspond parfaitement

 ** _Tu est fan de Daeneris à ce que je vois_ **. me souris elle

 ** _Oui c'est l'un de mes personnages favoris dans Game of thrones ._**

 ** _Moi aussi je l'aime bien mais j'adore Tyrion ._** Me répond elle

Et pendant un moment on parle de Game of thrones . Elle était allongé et moi à coter d'elle je joue avec ces cheveux lui faisant des tresses ou autres .

Ma mère passa la tête à travers la porte et nous dit

 ** _Bas moi je suis team Jon snow ._** Ce qui nous fit rirent toute les 3 . Quand on se fut calmer ma mère nous dit qu'elle allait se coucher et elle nous souhaita bonne nuit .

 ** _On devraient se coucher nous aussi ._** Me Dit Lexa . **_Demain on doit choisir qui fera partit de l'équipe et on a la fêtes de Gustus ._**

 ** _Oui allait il est déjà 1h_ ** , dis je en je sortant du lit et en allant m'allonger sur le matelas que j'avais sortit plutôt dans la soirée .

Je vis Lexa approcher ça tête du lit et me regarder . Je soulève ma tête et lui déposé un baiser sur ça joue .

 ** _Merci de m'avoir secourue ._** dis je

 ** _De rien_** dit elle en rougissant très légèrement.

Je me retourne et quelques minute plus tard je l'appel

 ** _Lexa_**

 ** _Ouais grogna_ ** t'elle

 ** _On-dit pas ouais on dit oui_**. La taquinais je . **_Bonne nuit_**

 ** _Bonne nuit ._**


	3. Chapter 3 dance avec les coeurs

Coucou tout le monde , j'espère que vous avez aimer le dernier chapitre , je vous préviens celui là est mon préféré .

-Alors déjà j'aimerais que vous applaudissiez maemae31 qui à corriger le plus gros de mes fautes . Encore merci .

-Merciiiiiiiii *chante* xD . Et oui CHEF ! Je vais continuer .sao sayako

-clmenceThe100 je suis aussi impatiente de savoir que toi .

-MaraCapucin j'ai hâte de lire ta fanfiction

L kim ce n'est pas grave que tu postes des rewiews sur mes précédents chapitre car c'est le geste qui compte .

Et merci à vous de lire .

Bonne lecture mes petits grounders .

* * *

 _ **Clarke**_

Je me réveil après avoir passé une nuit horrible sur le matelas gonflable . Je me tourne et vois que Lexa dort toujours . Elle est exactement dans la même position que hier soir , sauf qu'elle a ça main proche de mon matelas .

J'en profite pour la regarder , elle ressemble plus à un enfant quand elle dort . Elle ne fronce pas les sourcils , et elle sourit paisiblement .

Je regarde l'heure : il n'est que 9 heures du matin , et dire que moi j'aime tant me lever vers midi . Je n'entend pas ma mère s'activer dans la cuisine . Elle a dû être appelée en urgence au bloc . Pour ne pas réveiller Lexa , je prend un stylo et dessine mais je n'ai aucune inspiration . Je commence à faire des gribouillons , une main apparaît puis un visage endormi . Lexa . J'avais dessiné Lexa sans le vouloir . Elle est plus jolie en vrai que dessiné.

J'écrase la feuille et la jette sur mon bureau . Elle ira plus tard à la poubelle .

En me rallongeant je vois Lexa se réveiller . Elle pousse un grognement , s'étire et ouvre les yeux .

 _ **Très classe**_ _ **ton réveil**_ . La taquinais je

 ** _Ouais_** . Grogna-t-elle

 _ **On dit pas ouais**_ ** _, on dit oui_** . Continuais je . Elle me jette un regard noir et j'explose de rire

 _ **Laisse moi le temps de me réveiller**_. Râle t'elle en se mettant la tête dans l'oreiller.

 ** _Ok j'arrête, je vais préparer le ptit dej' ._** Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine . Sur la table est écrit un mot de la par de ma mère .

~ _Je suis au bloc , après j'ai un repas avec un ami ne m'attend pas bonne journée ._

 _Ps: dit à Lexa d'aller voir un docteur dans 2 jours pour enlever les points que tu lui as très bien réussi . Biz~_

Un repas avec un ami ? Un rendez-vous, voulait elle dire .

Je prépare le petit déjeuner et commence à manger mes céréales . Lexa me rejoint la tête dans le cul et s'assoit en fasse de moi où un bol l'attend .

 _ **Sers toi**_. Lui dis je , elle prit un bol de céréales et des tartines

 ** _T'es toujours si matinal ?_** Me demanda t'elle

 ** _Nan mais ça fait une heure que je suis réveillée donc j'ai eu tout mon temps ._**

 ** _Il est qu'elle heure?_**

 _ **10h20 pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Merde**_ ! Dit elle en sautant de ça chaise .

 ** _Qu'est-ce ce qu'il y a ?_**

 _ **Je ... Je ... Tu sais où est mon téléphone ?**_

 _ **Oui sur mon bureau .**_ Répondis je . Et elle part en courant le chercher . Je me rapproche de ma chambre pour savoir ce qu'elle fait et la vois debout à essayer d'appeler quelqu'un . Au bout de 4 appels la personne répond .

 _/Quoi ? Qu'est-ce ce que tu veux ? Demanda_ la personne à l'autre bout du fil

 _Prend tes métocs et fais pas chier ._ Dis Lexa énervée et limite méchante .

 _Je suis occupée là ._ Répondis la personne au bout du fil .

 _Dis au mec avec qui tu baises de t'attendre 2 minutes ._

 _Qui te dis que je suis avec un mec ._ Lui répondis l'autre

 _Fais pas chier si c'est une meuf tu lui dis d'attendre , tu prends un verre de ce que tu veux et tu prends ces putain de métocs ._ Hurla Lexa au téléphone .

 _Okay je vais les prendre , j'ai pas que ça à foutre . T'es où toi ?_

 _Chez une amie maintenant prends tes médicaments, maman ._ dis Lexa plus calmement . _Bonne journée_ ./

Et elle raccroche . Elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde tristement . Je me rapproche et la prend dans mes bras . Nous restons là pendant un moment assises sur mon lit , la serrant contre moi et elle pleurant en silence sur mon épaule.

Au bout d'un moment elle se calme et me regarde . _**Je te dois des explications**_ . Me dit elle

 ** _Tu n'es pas obligé, si ça te fait mal dans parler ._**

 _ **J'en ai besoin .**_ Et elle me raconta la mort de son père , la maladie et la dépression de ça mère qui tous les jours : ce saoule et part draguer puis baiser pour oublier , qu'elle doit tout faire , toute seul. Je la regarde et ne vois pas une jeune fille de 17 ans mais une fille beaucoup plus âgée et marquée par les problèmes de ça vie , de la mort qui frappe autour d'elle . Cette même fille qui se dit que l'amour est une faiblesse .

J'aimerais lui prouver que non mais je ne peux pas .

Quand elle a terminé son récit , elle me regarde et je lui dis .

 _ **L'homme qui m'a crée, mon père ,**_ bégayais je sur ce mot . _**Nous a abandonné moi et ma mère pour une autre femme et pour un autre enfant qu'il avait eu avec elle . J'avais 7 ans à ce moment là . Il n'a jamais tenté de nous revoir il a juste laissé un mot pour nous expliquer et les clés d'un coffre à la banque remplie d'argent . Apres son départ ma mère travaillait toute la journée sans s'arrêter . Moi je passais mes journées à l'école , enfermé dans mon silence et ma peine .**_

 _ **Un matin 2 petites filles mon prisent dans leurs bras , je les connaissais à peine . Elle mon embêté chaque jours pour que je sorte de ma coquille et un matin je me suis mis à jouer avec elle . C'est comme ça que j'ai pue rencontré Raven et Octavia , c'est 2 petites filles qui passaient leur temps à m'embêter pour jouer avec moi à la marelle.**_

 _ **Se que je veux te dire c'est qu'avec un peu d'aide on peut tout surpasser . Qu'il ne sert à rien de s'enfermer dans sa coquille et de n'accepter personne .**_

Lexa me regarde intensément , je me rapproche d'elle nos lèvres ne sont plus cas quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et mon téléphone sonne . Je fais un bon en arrière par surprise et Lexa se leva d'un coup .

/Allô _?_

 _lEt bah enfin tu réponds_. Me dis la voix de Raven .

 _Oui j'étais occupée ._

 _Je sais j'ai eu ta mère ce matin et O hier . Tu vas bien ?_

 _Oui ._ Lexa me regarde et me fait un signe

 _Attend Raven ._ Je pose ma main sur le micro et regarde Lexa

 _ **Je vais me doucher , je peux utiliser ton shampooing ?**_

 _ **Oui sers toi . Me casa es su casa .**_ Lui répondis je

 ** _Merci_** . Dit elle et alla dans la salle de bain . J'enlève le doigt du micro et reprend Raven .

 _Tu disais ?_

 _Lexa est toujours là ?_

 _Oui et alors ?_

 _Au mais rien **.**_ Me répondis t'elle avec un ton qui insinue quelque chose .

 _Je vais tuer Bellamy enfin ce qu'il en reste parce qu'Octavia à dû s'en occuper . En ce moment il doit êtres découpé en petits morceaux dans un sac_ poubelle. Me dit elle .

 _Ouais ouais ça te dis de venir chez Gustus ce soir ?_ Répondis je pour changer de sujet .

 _Mais bien sûr , tu sais , moi et les soirées c'est une grande histoire d'amour ._

 _C'est ça , tu vas te bourrer la gueule et danser comme d'hab' ._

 _C'est pas à ça que sert une fête ?_ Me taquina t'elle .

 _Oui passe me chercher vers 20h_ .

 _Lexa y sera j'imagine_

 _Oui et alors ?_

 _Tant mieux , je veux rencontrer la personne qui a pour la première fois dormit dans le lit de La Princesse Griffin . Toi qui ne laisses jamais personnes dormir dedans . Même moi et O on ne peut même pas y faire une sieste . C'est de l'inj..._ /

Et je raccroche ou sinon elle va me taquiner toute la journée sur ça.

Je retourne en bas et range le petit déjeuner qu'on n'a presque pas toucher . Je regarde l'heure , il est déjà 11h30. On a parlé pendant si longtemps que mes céréales se sont limites dissoutes dans le lait . Quand Lexa me rejoint , je finis de passer un coup d'éponge sur la table .

 _ **Il faudra que je rentre cher moi avant d'aller chez Gustus .**_ Me dit elle .

 ** _Je te déposerais si tu veux ._**

 ** _Ta une voiture ?_**

 ** _Nan mieux , une moto avec un faux permis._**

 ** _Ta mère est d'accord ?_** Me demanda t'elle en levant ces sourcils .

 _ **C'est elle qui m'a offert la moto mais elle croit que je l'utilise que pour faire du cross dans la foret .**_

 _ **Si tu veux . Bon mettons nous au boulot. Je te rappelle qu'on doit choisir qui fera partit de l'équipe .**_

 _ **Ah oui j'avais totalement oublié .**_ Dis je en me tapant le front .

 _ **Heureusement que je suis là alors .**_ Me sourit elle .

Nous nous installons sur la table et sortons les dossiers de chaque participant sur la table . On dois juste former une équipe de 11 voir 13 joueurs alors qu'on a aux moins 50 participants . On en a pour un moment .

* * *

 _ **Lexa**_

Vers 17heures quand nous avons finie de s'occuper de la liste . Clarke m'amène à ça moto pour me ramener cher moi . Elle monte , mets son casque bleu et rouge et m'en tend un vert . Je le mets et m'installe derrière elle .

 _ **Prête**_ ? Me demanda t'elle .

 _ **Ouais**_

 _ **Alors c'est partit .**_ Dit elle en sortant sur la route . Surprise par la vitesse , je m'accroche à ça taille , et la sens frémir sous sa chemise . Sans doute à cause du vent .

Je lui indique le chemin . En arrivant devant chez moi , je vois une voiture que je ne connais pas garée devant la maison . Super . Clarke me dépose et contemple mon aimable demeure.

 _ **Pas mal ta maison**_ . Me dit elle .

 ** _Ouais grande et vide . C'est tout ce qu'elle est .Bon je vais me préparer . On se rejoint chez Gustus ._** Lui dis je .

 _ **Ouais**_ . Me répondit elle

 _ **On dit pas ouais on dit oui**_. La taquinais je elle se retourne vers moi et me donne un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule puis elle remet son casque et partit .Je rentre à l'intérieur et croise une femme saoule

 ** _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là gamine_**? Me demande t'elle . Je continue mon chemin et ne daigne même pas à lui répondre . Je monte dans ma chambre et prépare mon sac pour demain vue que je vais rester chez Gustus comme après chaque soirée . Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain et me prépare . Je mets ma robe noir moulant , me maquille , me coiffe et sort de ma chambre le sac sur le dos . Je croise ma mère qui est pour une fois assez sobre pour aligner 2 mots .

 _ **Tu vas où ?**_

 _ **Chez Gustus à une fête .**_

 _ **Vas te changer**_. M'Ordonna t'elle

 _ **Quoi ?**_

 _ **Change de tenue et tu rentres avant minuit compris !**_

 _ **Nan mais tu rigoles là ? Tu passes tes soirées à baiser et à boire et tu oses me donner des ordres. Depuis qu'il est partit c'est moi qui fait tout ici !**_ Lui criais je à la gueule

 _ **Tu ressembles à une put comme ça .**_ Me dit elle calmement

 ** _C'est ça , tu oses me donner des leçons en plus. Bon le point positif c'est que je te ressemble_**. Lui dis je avec sarcasme . Elle se rapproche de moi et me gifle

 _ **Papa dois avoir honte de toi . Maman .**_ Et je la laissa là le regard triste .

Je sortis en trombe en direction de chez Gustus . Au bout de 10 minutes j'arrive devant chez lui et entre sans même frapper tête baisser et je rentre dans quelqu'un . Bellamy .

 ** _Qu'est-ce tu fous la toi ?_**

 _ **Je suis venue déposer Octavia**_. Me répondit il . Voyant un gros coquart à son œil droit je le provoque .

 ** _Jolie coquart ._**

 ** _Salope , tu n'aurais jamais du t'occuper de ça ._** Me dit il en sérant les poings

 _ **Peut êtres**_. Lui répondis je . Je me rapproche de lui et lui susurre à l'oreille

 _ **Tu retouches à un cheveu de Clarke , je te tue . Compris ?**_ Et il me répondis en utilisant le même ton avec lequel je l'avais provoquer .

 _ **Moi au moins je me suis amusé avec elle . Toi c'est moins sûr que ça t'arrive**_

 ** _Et qui te dis qu'on ne sais pas amusées comme des folles hier soir. Et au passage elle embrasse très bien ._** Lui répondis je à ça propre provocation . Je m'écarte et le regarde . Il sert la mâchoire et me jette des regards noir

 _ **La jalousie te vas pas très bien , Blake .**_

 **Lexa t'es la ?** Entendis je Gustus m'appeler

 _ **Ouais j'arrive .**_ Et en passant je bouscule Bellamy puis j'entends la porte claquer .

J'espère que Clarke ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir dis ça à Bellamy et il avait réson . On a peu de chance d'être ensemble .

* * *

 _ **Bellamy**_

Je ne pouvait pas le croire . Clarke ne l'aurait jamais embrassé . Cette putain de grounders . Nan . Il fallait que je lui parle . Je prends ma voiture et me dirige en direction de chez Clarke . Je me gare et va toquer à la porte . Mme Griffin m'ouvre .

 _ **Bonjours , je voudrais parler à Clarke .**_ Demandais je poliment .

 _ **Comment oses- tu ? Clarke ne veut pas te voire et moi je ne veux pas qu'un violeur rentre dans ma maison . Part ou j'appelle la Police !**_ Me cria t'elle au visage . _ **Je suis beaucoup moins gentille que ma fille .**_

 _ **Mais je ...**_

 _ **Dégage !**_ Hurla t'elle en me claquant la porte au nez . Je donne un coup de pied dans la porte et retourne dans ma voiture . C'est pas si grave , je ne l'avais pas violer . C'était de la faute de Lexa . Elle essaye de me piquer ma meuf , ma Clarke mais personne d'autre l'aura à part moi . À cause d'elle même ma soeur ne veut plus m'approcher . Je vais me venger d'elle , elle va souffrir beaucoup soufrir.

* * *

 _ **Clarke**_

Quand j'ai aperçut la voiture de Bellamy dans l'allée , j'ai était prise d'une crise de panique . Je me suis réfugié dans la chambre et je me suis enfermé à clé . J'avais espérer voir Lexa au près de moi me protégeant de lui . J'avais entendu ma mère lui hurler dessus . Quand il fut partit je fus ensuite prise dans une rage folle . Ce n'était pas à ma mère de lui hurler dessus mais à moi , et ça ne server à rien d'avoir peur , j'allais le revoir le lundi même , au lycée et Lexa ne pourrait pas êtres toujours au près de moi . Il fallait que je me venge . Et j'avais ma petite idée . Une vengeance qui pourrais pourrire ça popularité qu'il adore tant et j'espère qu'il sera jaloux et honteux . Juste la pure et simple vérité et du laisser aller.

A 20 heures pile , Raven arrive pour me récupérer . J'embrasse ma mère et elle me retient pour faire le discours de chaque parent inquiet pour son enfant qui va en soirée . Quand elle a finit je sort de la maison et j'entre dans la voiture de Raven . J'ai à peine le temps de m'assoir que Raven me prend dans ces bras .

 _ **J'ai eu si peur pour toi . Comment tu vas ?**_

 _ **Bien , on y va**_ lui répondis je pressée .

 _ **A ce que je vois on est pressée .**_ Me taquine t'elle .

 _ **Oui oui**_

 _ **Hé mais tu t'es habillé en robe bleu électrique et tu t'es coiffée et maquillée ? Ou est passer la gentille petite princesse Clarke .**_ Me taquine t'elle

 _ **Elle est partit .**_ Lui répondis je froidement . Voyant son regard blesser par mon ton que j'avais employé , je rentre dans son jeu et la taquine à son tour .

 ** _Et toi c'est assez simple , un pantalon noir et un top bleu . Qu'est-ce qui est arriver à la chaudasse Raven Reyes ?_**

 ** _Oh mais Raven Reyes c'est fait kidnapper le cœur par un garçon ._** Et comprenant avec un tant de retard le mot chaudasse . _**Hé mais je suis pas une chaudasse .**_

 _ **Nan à peine .**_ Et tous le trajet fut dans cette bonne humeur . Quand on arrive , on voit une imence fil de voiture et on entend la musique à fond .

 ** _Si j'avais bien compris, tu m'avais parlé d'une petite fête._** Me taquina Raven .

 ** _Plus on est de fou plus on rit ._** Lui répondis je .

On sort de la voiture et nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée de la maison . Voyant que 2 personnes qui se bécote, nous nous approchons d'eux et leurs demandons par où rejoindre la fête . Le jeune homme s'arrête et nous jette un regard noir en nous disant qu'elle ce déroule au fond du jardin puis retourne à ces occupations .

Un peu perdu nous suivons ces brèves indications et nous nous dirigeons vers le fond du jardin ou la musique est de plus en plus forte .

 _ **Clarke ! Raven !**_ Entendis je Octavia nous appeler . Je me retourne et l'aperçoit courant vers nous . Je stop Raven et nous l'attendons ici . Toute essouffler elle se jette dans mes bras en me disant .

 ** _Je suis désolée par la conduite de mon frère . Je ..je ..._**

 ** _Ce n'est pas de ta faute . Allez oublis . On s'en occupera lundi ._** La coupais je

 _ **Quoi ?! mais tu ne fais jamais attendre des problèmes . Tu les règles toujours le plus vite possible et ..**_

 _ **J'en est marre d'êtres la raisonnable Clarke . Okay ? Ce soir j'oublie tous mes problème et je fais ce que je veux . Pigés ?**_ Dis je à mes 2 amies .

 _ **Okay ça me va .**_ Me sourit Raven .

 _ **On y va alors ?**_

* * *

 _ **Lexa**_

J'étais sur le coter de la piste de danse . Je cherche ou j'attends quelqu'un . Et quand je l'aperçois au milieu de la foule en train de danser , mon cœur rate un battement . Elle était seul , si on ignorait les mecs qui lui tourner au tour pour avoir son attention . J'admirais ces mouvements fluides , ça robe lui moulant son corps si parfait , elle était si belle.

Le DJ se mit à hurler à son micro

 _ **Vous êtes chaude ce soir les filles !**_

 ** _Oui_**! répondis la foule tout en cœur

 _ **Alors dansez !**_ Et il mis la chanson de Justin Timberlake , sexyback .

 _/I think it's special what's behind your back? So turn around and I'll pick up the slack /_

Clarke bougeait en rythme, ondulent ces hanches de plus en plus sensuellement , collant avec les paroles provoquantes. Je ne peux que la regarder .

/ _Dirty babe_

 _You see these shackles baby I'm your slave_

 _I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

 _It's just that no one makes me feel this way/_

Comme elle se tourne vers moi , nos regards s'accrochent et elle continue de danser dans ma direction .

/take 'em to the , hum

come here girl

Go 'head be gone with it

come to the back

Go 'head be gone with it

v.i.p.

Go 'head be gone with it

drinks on me

Go 'head be gone with it

Let me see what you're twerkin' with

Go 'head be gone with it

Look at those hips / disait le refrain .

Clarke me fait un clin d'œil et un petit signe pour me dire de m'approcher . Lui faisant non de la tête , elle continue de se trémousser tout en effleurant ces hanches et le haut de son corps de ces mains . Et en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

/I'm bringing sexy back

Them other fuckers don't know how to act

Come let me make up for the things you lack

Your burning up I gotta get it fast /

Clarke saivait qu'elle était attirante et elle joueait de ça. Ses lèvres remueraient tout en chantant . Mon corps était attiré tel un aiment par Clarke mais je ne pouvait répondre à mes envies . Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle drague . Je regarde autour de moi et ne vois personne qui la regarde . Je suis la seul sans compter les gros lourdo qui essaient d'attirer son attention autour d'elle sur la piste de danse mais qui n'y arrivent pas .

/Dirty babe

You see these shackles baby I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way/

Elle me jette un nouveau regard accompagné d'un sourire en se mordant les lèvres . Elle se rapproche de moi toujours en dansant . Et me chuchote à l'oreille tout en effleurant ma joue de ces lèvres .

 _ **Tu veux toujours pas danser avec moi**_ ?

Elle me regarda avec les sourcils légèrement relevés et la mine limite boudeuse .

 _ **Peut êtres . Tu ne m'a pas persuadé.**_ Jouais je avec elle .

 _ **Et si je fait ça .**_ Elle posa déclicattement un baiser sur ma joue .

 _ **Mouais, peut faire mieux .**_ Lui dis je . alors que je savais que ça ne devrait aller plus loin et elle était bourrée mais ...

 _ **Et si je fais ça .**_ Elle me mordilla l'oreille .

 _ **Mm... Tu t'améliores.**_ Elle me regarda un sourire en coin et se rapprocha puis dépose un baiser doux , divins sur mes lèvres .

 _ **Et maintenant**_ ? demanda t'elle

 **Je sais pas .** La taquinais je

 _ **Oh fait pas chier .**_ Elle me prit part la taille et me force à aller sur la piste de danse . Où nous dansons pendant un moment .

Une personne avec 2 verres à la main passe à côté de nous et les posent sur une table . Puis repart chercher quelqu'un . J'en profite pour lui piquer les verres et en amener un à Clarke .

 _ **C'est quoi ?**_

 _ **Un jet je pense**_. Nous nous mettons sur le coter en sirotant nos verres . Je regarde Clarke ,pose mon verre vide et lui chuchote à l'oreille

 _ **j'ai une meilleure idée pour nous occuper que de danser .**_

 _ **Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi**_? Me demande t'elle avec en se mordillant les lèvres .

 _ **Je la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa longuement .**_ Puis je lui chuchote à l'oreille .

 ** _Ça ressemble un peu à ça mais en mieux._**

Elle me pose des baisers dans le coup quand une voix vient nous interrompre .

 _ **Je le savais ! Je le savais !**_ Hurla Raven , j'ai juste envie de la tuer .

Je me détache de Clarke mais elle m'attrape la main

 _ **Viens on vas plus loin**_ . Me glisse t'elle à l'oreille . Elle regarde Raven , et lui fait un doigt avant qu'elle me tire plus loin sous les arbres . Elle me plaque contre un un arbre et ancre ces beaux yeux bleu dans les miens . Elle m'attire vers elle et je me colle à elle . Ces lèvre sont si ... Indescriptibles . Nous continuons jusqu'à que je sente ça mains se rapprocher de la fermeture de ma robe . Je me recul et la fixe

 _ **On ne peut pas Clarke .**_

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Tu est bourrée et je ne veux pas qu'on le fasse comme ça .**_

 _ **Mais je ...**_

 _ **Viens on retourne danser .**_ Lui dis je en lui prenant la main . Nous sortons des bois , main dans la main et sur le chemin nous croisons Indra et Gustus se tenant main dans la main et allant dans le chemin opposée.

Gustus me jette un sourire que je lui rend .

Nous nous rapprochons de la piste et j'aperçois Octavia et Lincoln assis l'un à côté de l'autre en train de simplement se parler et se regarder . C'était si simple pour eux .

Quand nous arrivons , J'entends le DJ hurler à son micro .

 _ **Allez les tourtereaux , c'est le quart d'heure Américain !**_

je la regarde et mon slow favoris commence /still loving you/ de Scorpion

 _ **M'accorderais tu une danse .**_ Tentais je de lui demander en lui tendant la main . Elle me fixe de son regard bleu , magique , et m'attrape ma main .

/ _Time, it needs time_

 _To win back your love again_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

 _Love, only love_

 _Can bring back your love someday_

 _I will be there, I will be there/_

Mes 2 mains se positionnent sur son cou et les siennes sur ma taille . Et nous dansons en rythme avec la musique .

/ _I'll fight, babe, I'll fight_

 _To win back your love again_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

 _Love, only love_

 _Can break down the wall someday_

 _I will be there, I will be there/_

Clarke se rapproche de mon oreille et me chuchote .

 _ **Moi aussi je me battrais pour conquérir ton amour .**_ J'ai crus que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre .

/ _If we'd go again_

 _All the way from the start_

 _I would try to change_

 _The things that killed our love_

 _Your pride has built a wall, so strong_

 _That I can't get through_

 _Is there really no chance_

 _To start once again./_

 ** _Et j'arrivais à briser ce mur ._** Me chuchote t'elle .

/I'm loving you/

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de parler et l'embrasse avec passions . Ma main contre ça joue et elle me serrant contre elle .

Soudain quelqu'un me plaque et m'envoie par-terre . Cette personne pue l'alcool . Je me relève aussi vite que je fus tomber . Et me tourne vers cette personne . C'est Bellamy . Il est rouge de colère .

Je lui lance .

 _ **Alors Blake , on passe une mauvaise soirée ?**_

 _ **T'es morte salope**_! Me hurle t'il au visage .

 _ **A bon ? Pourtant je me sens parfaitement bien**_. Lui répondis je en me touchant le crâne . Il me saute dessus , je l'évite et lui attrape le bras par derrière et lui fait une clé de bras . Je le plaque contre le mur lui donne un coup de genou dans le dos .

 _ **Lexa arrête .**_ Crie Clarke . Je le lâche et il s'écroule par terre . J'aperçois Octavia s'approcher à grand pas . Je me rapproche de Clarke qui semble choquer .

 _ **Attention**_ . me hurle t'elle . Je me retourne et me prend un coup de poing en pleine tête . Je m'écroule et tout devins noire.

* * *

 _ **Clarke**_

Je cours vers Lexa . Elle s'est écroulée . Bellamy la regarde un sourire vicieux aux lèvres et il me dit

 _ **Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre .**_ Il s'approche de moi et me tire le bras pour me relever , je me laisse faire . Il me met en face de lui et s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et lui envoie un coup de pied dans les parties puis un coup de coude dans son nez . La musique s'est arrêtée et tout le monde regarde la scène sans bouger . Octavia arrive un téléphone à la main et je l'entend dire :

/N _ous faisons une petite fête au 53 rue Trikru . Un jeune homme bourré s'attaque à des personnes_ /

Bellamy me regarde en se tenant le nez d'où s'écoule des litres de sang . Je le regarde , lui crache dessus et lui hurle .

 _ **Ne tente même plus de m'approcher .**_ Je me retourne vers une Octavia jettant des regards noir et dégoûtés à son frère , une Raven me regardant avec de grand yeux tout comme le reste de la foule et une Anya penchée sur Lexa . Gustus débarque avec Indra

 _ **Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?**_

 _ **Vois ça avec Octavia , elle t'expliquera tout .**_ Lui répondis je d'un ton froid .

 _ **Raven , Anya , aider moi à porter Lexa jusqu'a la voiture .**_ Ordonnais je . Sans discuter, elle m'aident à porter une Lexa évanouit à l'arrière . Je m'assoie avec sa tête sur mes genoux .

 _ **Clarke fais bien attention à elle**_. Me dit Anya .

 _ **Je t'appelle demain pour vous donner de ses nouvelles .**_ Soudain j'aperçois Indra arriver en courant , un sac à la main .

 _ **C'est à Lexa .**_ Nous dit elle en tendant le sac dans la direction de Raven , celle-ci le prend et le pose sur le siège passager.

 _ **On doit y aller Raven , je veux montrer Lexa à ma mère**_. Lui dis je . Elle ferme la portière et nous partons . Sur le chemin du retoure nous croisons la police qui se dirige vers la maison de Gustus . Dès qu'on les passe Raven accélère un peu . Pendant le trajet je caresse les cheveux de Lexa . Soudain , je la sens bouger et elle ouvre les yeux paniquée

 _ **Clarke . Clarke**_. Appelle t'elle

 ** _Chut calme toi . Tout va bien_.** Lui répondis je calmement .Je me rapproche et lui pose un baiser sur le front . Et lui chuchote

 _ **Ne t'en fait pas soleil étoilée de ma vie , tout vas bien .**_

* * *

 ** _Lexa_**

Je me réveil avec une lumière dans les yeux . Abby m'auscultant , Clarke me tenant la main et Raven assise à une chaise à nous regarder en lutant pour ne pas s'endormir .

 **Elle aura une beau bleu mais rien de bien grave , ne t'en fais pas pour elle .** Dit elle à une Clarke soucieuse .

 _ **Tiens, elle se réveille la feignasse.**_ Dis Raven en me souriant gaiement.

 _ **Tant mieux , mais les filles , si la police est venue ce soir chez votre ami, demain je pense qu'elle passera donc moi je vais me coucher et vous devriez faire pareil . Vous pouvez rester toi et Lexa si vous voulez .**_

 _ **Je vais rentrer cher moi , je préfère . Mais merci .**_ Raven se lève, nous souhaite bonne nuit et sort mais elle repasse sa tête 30 secondes plus tard et nous demande .

 _ **Est ce que je fait partie de l'équipe cette année ?**_

 **Oui bien sûr t'es là meilleure marqueuse . Mais chut , ne le dis à personne pour le moment** _._ lui dit Clarke

 _ **Oui bien sûr tu connais ma discrétion.**_

 _ **C'est pour ça qu'elle te le dis .**_ Relevais je la tête pour lui répondre en souriant . Elle me tire la langue et referme la porte .

 _ **Lexa , demain tu dois allez retirer tes points donc hop hop hop les filles , au dodo .**_

 _ **Oui maman .**_

 _ **Et au faite , j'ai enlevé le matelas donc vous dormirez ensemble, mais je doute que ça vous dérange .**_ Dis Abby avec un petit sourire en coin . Clarke et moi la regardons avec de grands yeux ronds et nous devenons écarlates .

 ** _Bonne nuit les filles ._** Dit elle refermant la porte ça chambre . Nous nous retrouvons toutes les 2, seules ,dans le salon .

 _ **Au faite , Indra ma donné ça**_. Me dit elle en me tendant mon sac .

 _ **Merci**_ . Dis je . Je me relève vite même trop vite et vis 36 chandelles .

 _ **Oh, doucement Lexa .**_ Me soutient Clarke . Elle m'écarte une mèche de devant mes yeux et me regarde .

 ** _Tu sais on devrait aller se coucher ._** Lui dis je troublée par ces gestes.

 _ **Oui oui t'as raison .**_ Rougit elle légèrement . Nous nous dirigeons dans sa chambre ensemble .

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain et lui dis t'elle une gosse:

 _ **C'est moi la première .**_

Je me change , mets mon mini shirt rouge et mon t-shirt noire . Me démaquille et me décoiffe . Je ressort 10 minute plus tard . Clarke et déjà allongée dans le lit. Je m'y mets dedans en faisant le moins de bruit passible et me cale . Clarke se retourne et me regarde . Elle me dis

 _ **Tu sais t'es la seul personne que je n'arrive pas à dessiner .**_

 _ **Et , C'est grave .**_ Demandais je

 _ **Nan oublie .**_

 _ **Si si dit moi pourquoi tu n'y arrive pas .**_

 _ **Tu est plus jolie en vraie .**_ Me répond elle . Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse puis lui chuchote

 _ **Bonne nuit , lune de mes jours.**_

* * *

 _ **voici les traductions des passages des 2 chansons :**_

 _ **sexyback de Justin Timberlake**_

 _Je pense que c'est spécial... ce qu'il y a derrière ton dos_

Coquine, Tu vois ces menottes bébé, je suis ton esclave  
Je te laisserai me fouetter si je me comporte mal  
C'est juste que personne d'autre ne me fait cet effet

Viens ici chérie, vas y, laisse toi aller  
Reviens ici, vas y, laisse toi aller  
VIP, les boissons coulent sur moi  
Laisse moi voir avec quoi tu joues  
Regarde ces hanches  
Fais moi sourire  
Vas y bébé, et sois sexy

Je ramène le sexy back  
Ces enculés ne savent pas comment se comporter  
Chérie, laisse moi masquer toutes les choses qui te  
manquent  
Parce que tu es brûlante, il faut que j'aille vite

Coquine, Tu vois ces menottes bébé, je suis ton esclave  
Je te laisserai me fouetter si je me comporte mal  
C'est juste que personne d'autre ne me fait cet effet

Still Loving You (Je T'aime Encore) de Scorpions

 _Du temps, il faut du temps_  
 _Pour reconquérir ton amour_  
 _Je serai là, je serai là_  
 _L'amour, seul l'amour_  
 _Peut ramener ton amour un jour_  
 _Je serai là, je serai là_

Je _lutterai, bébé, je lutterai_  
 _Pour reconquérir ton amour_  
 _Je serai là, je serai là_  
 _L'amour, seul l'amour_  
 _Peut mettre à bas le mur un jour_  
 _Je serai là, je serai là_

 _Si toutefois nous recommencions_  
 _Toute notre histoire depuis le début_  
 _J'essaierais de changer_  
 _Les choses qui ont tué notre amour_  
 _Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si solide_  
 _Que je ne peux pas passer à travers_  
 _N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance_  
 _De recommencer_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu . Suite la semaine prochaine ,mes petits grounders ._


	4. Chapter 4 vous formez un jolie couple

Coucou mes petits grounders !

Excusez moi du retard , (bon que de 2-3 jours ça va) j'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup écrire car je suis overbouquer de devoir et aussi la reprise (enfin) de mes séries (ps:Jeudi The100 reviens YES !) ..

Ce chapitre est beaucoup moins long que les précédents car j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche comme "j'aime" l'appeler et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi écrire dans celui là donc il est plus petit et plus calme .

Alors Guest , je ne sais pas de qu'elle film tu me parle mais je ne m'en suis pas inspiré. Ma seul source d'inspiration est The100 et par moment quelques "inviter" d'autres séries.

Je rappele que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .

,nao sayako , ces surnoms son tirés de Game of thrones , je trouvais que ça leurs correspondaient.

Et oui les premiers match arrivent bientôt , avec le stresse , les victoires et les défaites . Ne t'en fait pas MaraCapucin , et je suis aussi impatiente de savoir où mon imagination m'emmèneras .

clmenceThe100 , OMG restes en vie quand même si tu veux savoir la suite. ;D

L Kim , Lexa est prête à tout .

Et là meilleur pour la fin , c'elle qui fait la correction de mes chapitres : maemae31 . Qui grâce à elle vous pouvais lire une FF avec 20fois moins de fautes .

Encors merci à tous et bonne lecture mes petits grounders .

* * *

 _ **Clarke**_

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête lancinant. Hier j'avais abusé sur l'alcool et sur... Tout me revient en mémoire comme une gifle, Lexa, Bellamy.

Je sentis une main bouger sur ma hanche et un souffle chaud et léger me chatouiller le coup. Je restai immobile les yeux grands ouvert, qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Lexa va m'en vouloir de l'avoir embrassé, quoi que sur ce point, elle avait l'air plutôt pour, mais tout le monde va savoir. Bellamy doit être en prison, même si il le mérite, Octavia doit être dévastée et putain qu'est-ce ce que Lexa embrasse bien.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée et ma mère ouvrir.

" ** _Bonjours Police, nous voudrons parler à Clarke Griffin et Lexa Trikru._** " Dit le policier d'une voix neutre.

" ** _Oui, entrez. Je vais les réveiller."_** Répondit ma mère.

En entendant ces mots, je me retourne et dans un élan dépose un baiser sur la joue de Lexa pour la réveiller. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde un peu perdue. Elle a un énorme coquart à l'œil gauche.

" ** _Réveillez vous les filles!"_** Entendis-je ma mère toquer à la porte. Toujours le regard dans celui de Lexa, je lui répond:

" _ **On arrive."**_

 _ **"En bas dans 5 minutes !"**_

 _ **"Oui oui."**_ Je détachai mon regard de ses yeux et me levai. Je vais dans la salle de bain où je me changeai et m'attachai vite fait les cheveux. J'ouvrit la porte et mon regard se posa sur ma glace. Lexa était devant, en mini short et soutient gorge, perdue dans ses songes. Je ne bougeai pas d'un poile et elle me remarqua. Elle se retourna face à moi et me demanda:

" ** _Tu as finie avec la salle de bain ?"_**

" ** _Euh... Oui oui"_** balbutiais-je. Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'effleura le bras avec le sien, un frissons me parcouru tout le bras puis elle alla dans la salle de bain. Je m'assis sur mon lit et attendis. Je ne savais quoi penser de ce qu'il se passait entre elle et moi, et si il y avait bien un elle et moi. Hier j'avais énormément bu, comme me le faisait sentir mon mal de crâne, et je m'étais laissée aller même un peu trop. À cette soirée, il y avait peu de personne du lycée mais les nouvelles vont vite. Je le savais. Demain on ne perlerait que de ça.

" _ **Clarke ! Lexa ! Descendez !"**_ Entendis-je ma mère hurler du salon. Sur ces mots je me dirigeai vers la porte de la salle de bain et vais pour toquer, quand Lexa ouvrit la porte rapidement et nous nous retrouvîmes, face à face. J'étais à quelques centimètre d'elle. J'étais hypnotisée par ce regard vert, profond, magnétique. J'étais ébahit devant une telle beauté.

" _ **Clarke ... Nous ... Nous devrions descendre."**_ Bégaya-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes et ça jeJe le savais.

" _ **Oui tu as raison mais ... avant laisse moi faire une chose."**_ Lui répondis-je un sourire en coin et le regard aguicheur. Je remontai ma main, je lui pris l'une de ses mèches et la plaça derrière son oreille. Il fallait que je tente, juste pour savoir si elle ne ressentait rien ou autre. J'éliminai les derniers centimètres qui nous séparèrent et l'embrassa avec douceur. Je sentis Lexa vibrer et elle me déposa une main dans le dos et l'autre sur la joue pour approfondir notre baiser. Lorsque j'entendis ma mère toquer à la porte, enfin toquer et faible comparé aux coups qu'elle donna dans la porte. Je me séparai de Lexa à mon plus grand malheur, et me tournai vers la porte quand Lexa m'attrapa le bras, me retournant et me chuchota à l'oreille.

" _ **On reprendra ça plus tard."**_

Puis elle me prit la main et nous sortîmes de la chambre.

Deux policiers nous attendaient, une grande femme brune avec une cicatrice sur la lèvre, et un grand brun aux yeux bleus.

" ** _Ha ! Vous voilà enfin les filles."_**

 ** _"Excusez nous du retard."_** Nous excusais-je

" _ **Ce n'est pas grave. "**_ répondis la femme. " _**Asseyez vous, je vous pris.**_ Enchaîna-t-elle. Comme si elle était chez elle mais je n'en pris pas compte et m'installa à la table avec Lexa et ma mère .

 _ **"Je suis l'agent Mills et mon collègue l'agent voulions vous poser des questions sur ce qui c'est passé hier soir à cette fête chez un certain Gustus Steodon."**_

 _ **"Oui allez y."**_ Dit stoïquement Lexa .

Ils nous posèrent des questions sur la soirée, si il y avait eu des incidents ou autres jusqu'au moment fatidique.

" _ **Connaissez-vous Bellamy Black ?"**_

 _ **"Oui , je suis sortie avec lui pendant un certain temps."**_ Répondis-je avec le plus de mépris possible.

" _ **Et vous Lexa ?"**_

 _ **"Oui un peu, une connaissance."**_ L'agent Hook, qui n'avait presque rien dit de toute l'entrevue, nous demanda:

" _ **Bon, je vais être bref : Nous avons arrêté ce Bellamy Black, on nous a dit qu'il vous avez agressé toutes les deux pendant la soirée, et ce matin il nous a dit qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie avec vous, Clarke, la semaine dernière. Pourrais je savoir si ça lui portera préjudice ?"**_

Voyant mon silence, Lexa me pris la main sous la table et j'entremêlai ses doigts au miens. Ma mère n'en perdit pas une miette.

" _ **Ce salopard a tenté de ..."**_ Commença ma mère

" _ **Non maman c'est bon je vais leurs raconter."**_ La coupais je et dans un souffle je répondis tout en resserrant plus fort mes doigts à ceux de Lexa .

" _ **Il a tenté de me violer mais Lexa est intervenue."**_ Je me tournai vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire dépité, qu'elle me rendit, maintenant son coquart était bleu, violet, il aurait fallu qu'elle y dépose du froid.

" _ **Et vous n'avez pas porté plainte ?"**_ Demanda l'agent Mills me coupant dans mes réflexions.

" _ **Non , il était bourré quand il a fait ça et sa sœur est ma meilleur amie, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.**_

" _ **C'est très noble de votre part Clarke, mais maintenant vous ne voulez toujours pas ?**_

 _ **"Nan , je..."**_ Je me retournai vers Lexa ne sachant quoi répondre.

" _ **Nan, il en bavera bien assez quand tout le monde sera au courant."**_ Répondit elle toujours le regard encré dans le mien.

" _ **Bon, nous avons tout. Nous allons vous laisser."**_ Dit l'agent Hook avant de se lever.

" _ **Et merci de nous avoir accueilli."**_ Dit-il à ma mère quand elle les raccompagna à la porte .

Nous sommes toujours assises à la table, nous tenant la main quand ma mère rentra dans le salon, et nous regarda. Ce qui me sort de la contemplation des yeux de Lexa.

" _ **Vous formez un joli couple."**_ Nous dit-elle calmement .

" _ **On n'est pas en couple."**_ Répondis-je. " _ **Enfin, pas pour le moment."**_ Rougis-je un peu. Ce qui décrocha un sourire à Lexa.

 _ **Lexa**_

J'étais allongée sur son lit, me perdant dans ce regard bleu, profond, brillant, qui me regardait tendrement. Nous avons passé notre après-midi ici, à ne rien faire, mis à part nous regarder, parler et profiter. Nous avons parlé du passé mais pas de demain, sachant que le futur serait différent. Elle s'était occupée de mon œil juste avant le départ de sa mère, qui avait été appelée au bloc, mais c'était l'heure de partir; rendez vous chez le docteur, youpi.

 _ **"Je dois partir, Clarke"**_

 _ **"Tu es obligée ?"**_ Demanda-t-elle tristement

" _ **Tu sais que oui "**_

 _ **"Alors je t'emmène "**_ dit-elle en se levant rapidement du lit.

" _ **Mais ... C'est ta mère qui doit m'y emmener."**_

 _ **"Elle n'est pas là à ce que je sache, donc allez hop, range tes affaires et on y va"**_

 _ **"Oui chef ! À vos ordres chef !"**_ La taquinai-je en me levant et en me mettant au garde à vous.

 _ **"Très drôle"**_ me répondit-elle une mine faussement boudeuse et en me tirant la langue. Je me retourne et me baisse pour ranger mes affaires, je sentis son regard sur moi.

" _ **Arrête de me mater Clarke"**_ lui dis-je sans même me retourner

" _ **Excuse-moi de profiter du paysage"**_ me répondit-elle d'un ton taquin. Je rougis légèrement à sa remarque et rentrai dans son jeu.

" _ **j'espère qu'il te plaît parce que je travail dur pour qu'il soit parfait "**_ lui dis-je en me retournant et lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

 _ **"Il est loin d'être parfait , le mien est mieux."**_ Continua-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi. J'avais l'impression que des centaines de papillons se battaient dans mon ventre. Je vis une étincelle dans ses yeux, du désir.

" _ **Je ne sais pas moi , je n'admire pas autant ton corps comme tu le fais avec le mien".**_ Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

" _ **Et hier tu ne me regardais pas quand je dansais"**_ me dit-elle un petit sourire en coin.

" _ **P... P... Pas du tout"**_ bégayais-je pendant qu'elle passait sa main sous mon t-shirt dans le bas de mon dos.

" _ **Quelle mauvaise foi tu as ! Je vais ... "**_ Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que je l'embrassai, avec fougue, nos corps se collèrent. Ce baiser était long mais trop court à mon goût.

Elle se sépara de moi en frottant son nez au mien, cherchant l'air qui nous manquait. J'étais déjà en manque, en manque de ses lèvres. Je montai ma main derrière sa tête et ramenai son visage au mien.

Clarke entrouvrit la bouche, et m'agrippa la lèvre inférieure. J'en profitai pour glisser ma langue, lui arrachant un léger gémissement étouffé, ce qui accentua d'autant plus mon envie d'elle.

Soudain, Clarke se sépara de moi et s'écarta, me tournant le dos.

" _ **Clarke ? Je... J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?**_ " Demandais-je.

" _ **Non . Tu n'as rien fais mais...demain, tout sera différent."**_ Dit-elle lentement, se retournant vers moi, les yeux luisants de larmes. Je me rapprochai d'elle et lui pris la main. Collant mon front au sien, et lui chuchotai :

" _ **Je sais."**_ Nous restâmes là, nous tenant la main, nos fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Il me semblait que le temps s'était arrêté.

" _ **On devrait y aller, tu vas être en retard."**_ Me dit-elle.

" _ **Oui, je prend mes affaires et on y va."**_ Répondis-je en me détachant d'elle .

Quand tout fut prêt, elle me pris la main et nous partîmes chez le médecin en moto.

* * *

Alors ? Il vous a plu ? Je sais il est un peu court mais j'ai pas mal de devoirs (et de séries) qui me prennent du temps donc voilà voilà . Le prochain sera plus long mais je sais pas si il sortira dans une semaine , je pense plutôt qu'il sortira dans 2 semaines . Désoler mais bon à plus mes petits grounders.


	5. Chapitre 5 ensemble?

Coucou mes petits grounders , j'espère que vous allez bien . Moi a part me noyer dans mes cours (et le retour de mes séries) ça va . Mais bon , vous avez dû voir l'épisode de the100 qui est juste OMG , Clarke so badass, Jasper taré , Raven qui sourie (pour une fois) , Shawn qui chante, Jaha toujours aussi gavant... J'en dis pas plus au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vue mais moi je les déjà regarder 2 fois pour ne rien rater . En le regardant , j'ai pensé à une chose pour ma Fanfiction qui serait pas mal , Niylah. J'en dis pas plus .

Je pense que le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas tarder à sortir et avec de l'action en plus .

Guest ne tant fais pas , tout le monde fait des erreurs . :) Et c'est justement fait exprès , tout le monde aime Bellamy alors que tôt le monde haïs Finn , je trouve ça bête . Oui dans la serie il tue des gens mais il le fait parce qu'il croie Clarke morte . Et n'oublions pas que tous autant qu'ils sont ont du tuer pour survivre par exemple Clarke à elle seul à du tué environ plus de 1000 personnes donc je me suis dit que je pouvais changer le fait que Bellamy ne soit apprécier de tous . ;)

Nao sayako j'espère que ce chapitre te feras autant d'effet que le précédent ;D

elominnie même moi en l'écrivant j'ai cru m'évanouir devant Lana Parilla . Et je pense qu'elle ne sera pas la seul (avec Hook) personnes d'autres séries que j'adore se joindre a la FF .

MaraCapucin, j'adore lire tes messages , à bientôt sur Twitter .

Et Encors bravo et merci à maemae31 qui corrige tous mes chapitres donc si vous pouvais lire des textes sans fautes , c'est grâce à elle .

Kiss kiss mes petits grounders , on se retrouve en bas . :D

* * *

 _ **Clarke**_

/I promise that one day I'll be around

keep you safe

keep you sound

now it's pretty crazy

And I don't know how to stop or slow it down. /

Je m'étirai et me réveillai lentement avec Shawn en réveil. Le réveil affichant 6:30.

/Hey

I know there are some things we need to talk about

And I can't stay

let me hold you for a little longer now

Take a piece of my heart

make it all your own. /

Quoi de mieux que de se lever de bonne humeur alors qu'on sait qu'on va passer une mauvaise journée. Que tout le monde va parler de toi, te montrer du doigt. Et je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire avec Lexa, et on doit en plus annoncer qui fera partie de l'équipe. Une journée pénible s'offre à moi.

/So when we are apart

You'll never be alone/

Les paroles me disaient que je ne serais jamais seule, espérons le.

Je me préparai dans la salle de bain quand ma mère me rejoignit et sans dire un mot, me prit dans ses bras.

" _ **Bonne chance"**_ me dit-elle

" _ **Merci"**_

 _ **"N'oublie pas, l'amour est une faiblesse mais elle est aussi une force, Clarke"**_ me dit-elle en me fixant, pourquoi me parler de ça ? Oui, certes j'aimais bien Lexa, même un peu trop mais qu'elle était le lien ?

Elle sortit de la salle de bain sans me jeter un regard et quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Il était déjà 7h20 et mon bus passait à 7h35 précise, j'avais mes 10 minutes de pause où j'en profitais pour regarder les dernière News sur Twitter. Mon actrice favorite, Alycia Debnam-Carey avait posté une vidéo sur laquelle, une mouette suivait ses moindres mouvements et le rire d'une autre personne résonnait derrière. Sans doute une autre actrice avec qui elle jouait dans la nouvelle série dont tout le monde parlait. Il fallait impérativement que je la regarde aussi, on m'avait dit que je ressemblais au personnage principale, étonnant.

Je regardai à nouveau mon réveil pour voir l'heure: 7h33. MERDE !

Je me précipitai dans les escaliers, pris mon sac et sortis de la maison en courant vers mon arrêt de bus. J'arrivai en même temps que celui-ci, sous le regard moqueur de Raven.

" _ **Alors, on s'est pas réveillée ce matin ?"**_ Me taquina-t-elle quand nous fûmes assises vers le fond du car.

" _ **Si mais tu me connais, quand je me pose sur Twitter je ne m'arrête plus"**_ répondis-je en lui souriant.

" _ **Mais qu'est-ce ce que tu es méchante ! Rejeter la faute sur un pauvre petit oiseau bleu."**_ Me dit-elle en rigolant. Puis elle reprit son sérieux et me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

" _ **Alors, elle embrasse bien Lexa ?"**_

Je lui lançai un regard noir et lui dit en parlant moins fort, " _ **N'en parle à personne pour le moment. Je..."**_

 _ **"Oui t'inquiète, je m'en doutais que tu ne voudrais pas le crier sur tous les toits.**_ " Me rassura-t-elle

 _ **"Et oui, elle embrasse merveilleusement bien, elle fait..."**_ Dis-je pour la rendre mal à l'aise, ce qui marcha.

" _ **Stop ! Je veux pas savoir les détails."**_ Me coupa-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés

" _ **C'est pourtant toi qui demande "**_ continuais-je

" _ **C'était pour lancer le sujet, donc vous êtes ensemble ?"**_

 _ **"C'est compliqué "**_ répondis-je à mon tour, mal à l'aise en me triturant les mains

" _ **C'est toujours compliqué, Clarke"**_ me sourit-elle

" _ **Mouais, si tu le dis "**_

 _ **"Mais j'ai toujours raison, princesse"**_ raisonna-t-elle

" _ **C'est ça et moi j'ai déjà tué une panthère noire"**_ ironisais-je

" _ **On sait pas, peut être dans une autre vie "**_ continua-t-elle

" _ **C'est ça, et on va aller vivre dans l'espace tant que t'y es ?"**_ rigolais-je

" _ **Et on vivra dans une grande station appelée l'Ark"**_ rajouta-t-elle

" _ **Oula, il faut que t'arrête les séries toi "**_ ricanais-je

" _ **Mais nan t'inquiète"**_

Quelques minute plus tard, elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit de nouveau.

" _ **Quoi**_ ?" Lâchais-je

" _ **J'ai une chanson parfaite pour toi en ce moment"**_

 _ **"Ah bon ?! Et c'est quoi ?**_ " Demandais-je étonnée.

" _ **Got a secret**_

 _ **Can you keep it ?"**_ Chantonna-t-elle.

" _ **Nan Raven pas celle là**_ !" M'exclamais-je, rigolant à moitié.

" _ **Swear this one you'll save**_

 _ **Better lock it in your pocket**_

 _ **Taking this one to the grave"**_

Cette chanson, quand elle rentrait dans votre tête , elle n'en sortait plus. Et Raven savait que je ne pouvais plus me l'entendre.

 _ **"If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**_

 _ **'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead"**_

Je lui plaquai ma main sur sa bouche pour ne plus l'entendre chanter. D'autant plus qu'elle chantait très mal.

" _ **J'espère que tu mourras pas Raven alors"**_ rigolais-je avec elle.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et je cherchai du regard une personne sans m'en rendre réellement compte, et à l'inverse je croisai le regard de la seule personne que je n'avais pas envie de voir. Bellamy se tenait près de Murphy et me regardait intensément. À mon tour je lui jetai un regard mais le mien brûlait de haine, tout à l'inverse du sien, puis je levai légèrement la main et lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers l'entrée du lycée, sous les regards ébahis et les chuchotements des personnes autour qui avaient remarqué mon geste à Bellamy.

Quand nous arrivâmes vers nos casiers, j'aperçus Octavia au bras de Lincoln, ils avaient l'air aux anges tous les deux. Perdus dans leur monde. Quelqu'un était avachi contre mon casier, je la reconnus instantanément, avec ses beaux yeux verts, ses lèvres sensuelles... il fallait que je me calme si je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus pendant les cours. Son regard accrocha le mien et j'eus l'impression qu'un éclair venait de me traverser tout le corps. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon noir moulant à mon plus grand bonheur et d'un top vert tout simple qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Elle était très légèrement maquillée, elle était tout simplement sublime. Je sentis son regard passer sur moi et me fixer étrangement.

" _ **Hey**_ !" Lançais-je pour combler le blanc qu'avait créé notre moment fixation de l'une sur l'autre.

" _ **Hey, on peut parler de...de...de l'équipe, en privé."**_ Dit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

" _ **Mais bien sûr."**_ Je me tournai vers l'endroit où se tenait Raven il y avait à peine 2 secondes mais elle avait disparu. Je me retournai et la vis un peu plus loin en train de parler à Anya.

Soudain je sentis le bras de Lexa m'effleurer et je la suivis. Me faisant entrer dans les toilettes et fermant la porte à clé au passage. Je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne et me collai à Lexa. Nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, Lexa me dit:

" _ **Tu sais, je n'aime pas me cacher. Ils vont le remarquer"**_

 _ **"Je sais, mais je viens à peine de rompre avec l'autre. Laisse moi un peu de temps."**_ M'excusais-je, puis je rajoutai: " _**S'il te plaît, et ils ne vont rien remarquer"**_

 _ **"C'est bien parce que c'est toi "**_ me sourit-elle avec douceur.

La sonnerie sonna, coupant notre moment. Je lui déposai un rapide baiser et sortis des toilettes rapidement, suivis par Lexa.

Notre premier cours était Français, comme chaque lundi matin. Je m'assis à ma place et le cours barbant commença. Je passai mon heure à regarder Lexa, elle était concentrée sur le cours et ne me remarquai pas, enfin c'est l'impression que j'avais. Nos bras étaient collés l'un à l'autre et par moment je caressais discrètement son bras, lui provoquant des frissons, ce qui me valu des regards noirs et un petit sourire que Lexa peina à cacher.

Le reste de la mâtiné passa rapidement, enfin ça dépendait des cours, mais si je pouvais passer toute l'année à coter de Lexa, ce serait l'une des meilleures. Le seul cours où j'étais séparée d'elle était l'art. J'avais eu un petit pincement au cœur quand j'avais dû la laisser mais je m'étais jetée corps et âme dans l'un des seul cours qui me passionnait vraiment.

Accompagnée de Lincoln, je rejoignit Octavia et Raven puis Indra, Anya, Gustus et Lexa. Je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé à Indra mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une grande bavarde, mais le plus étrange c'était que Octavia réussissait à lui arracher un sourire à table alors que même Gustus qui faisait le mariole, n'avait pas réussi. J'avais énormément parlé avec Anya sur les cours puis sur leur petit groupe d'amis.

* * *

 _ **Lexa**_

À table, j'étais en face de Clarke. Par moment je lui faisais du pied, ce qui me valait des gros yeux que je lui rendais en lui tirant légèrement la langue et un air taquin.

Clarke et Anya étaient en pleine conversation, sur les cours et autres choses. Je les écoutais à moitié, perdu dans la contemplation de Clarke. Elle avait attaché ses mèches, qui d'habitude lui tombaient devant les yeux, derrière la tête. Ce qui dégageait son visage et me laissait l'admirer. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose: la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. À un moment, Clarke se tourna vers Raven est lui demanda:

" _ **Au fait, il est où Wick ?"**_ Quand Clarke parla de Wick, je sentis Anya tressaillir à côté de moi.

" _ **Il est à la table de Bel...Murphy "**_ Répondit-elle un peu gênée.

" _ **Vous êtes toujours ensemble rassure moi ?"**_ demanda Octavia voulant aider Raven pour sa presque boulette. Elle ne lâchait presque jamais la main de Lincoln même pour manger.

" _ **Oui oui"**_ répondit-elle, perdue dans ses songes.

Anya, qui bizarrement était un peu tendue, changea rapidement de sujet, " _ **Lexa, Clarke, vous allez faire comment ?"**_

" _ **Comment quoi ?"**_ Demanda brusquement Clarke.

" _ **Pour dire qui fait partie de l'équipe ?"**_ Continua Anya sans rien dire sur le ton de Clarke.

" _ **On va le dire plusieurs fois au micro, puis demain ils devront venir à l'entraînement."**_ Dit-elle rassurée et plus calmement.

" _ **Clarke je pourrais te parler ?**_ " Demandais-je en ayant une arrière pensée.

Anya, ne laissant pas le temps à Clarke de répondre, me regarda et dit avec un air malicieux, " _ **Comme tout à l'heure, vous allez vous planquer dans les chiottes et vous peloter"**_

J'ouvris grand les yeux et sentie le rouge me monter aux joues. Raven, qui était en train de boire, recracha tout dans son verre. Clarke, qui au passage était trop chou, était écarlate. Octavia et Lincoln nous regardaient avec un petit air malicieux, se retenant de rire. Gustus lui, explosa de rire et Indra resta neutre.

" _ **Nous..."**_ Commençais-je mais Anya me coupa.

" _ **C'est bon Lexa on était à la soirée, on a tout vu. Pas besoin de le cacher à nous."**_

Raven en rajouta une couche bien sûr, _**"Vos baisers et vos danses collés serrés n'étaient pas discrètes**_ " ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de la part de Clarke.

" _ **Même en cours vous n'êtes pas discrète"**_ rajouta Indra , ce qui étonna la table.

" _ **Et vous vous faites du pied depuis le début du repas"**_ rajouta Lincoln avec un grand sourire.

" _ **Et Lexa tu dévors Clarke des yeux depuis le début du repas ."**_ Continua Octavia qui fut couper par Clarke.

" _ **Stop, c'est bon on a compris, on n'est pas discrète"**_

" ** _Je te l'avais dit_** " minaudais-je. Ce qui me valut un bout de pain en pleine figure de la part de Clarke. Après notre fou rire par ça réaction et pas la mienne, Octavia demanda:

" _ **Donc vous êtes ensemble ?"**_ Clarke me jeta un regard l'air de de me demander la réponse et ensemble nous répondîmes:

" ** _Oui_** "

* * *

 **Never Be Alone de Shawn Mendes**  
 _(Jamais seule)_

 **I promise that one day I'll be around**  
 _Je promets qu'un jour je serai dans le coin_  
 **I'll keep you safe**  
 _Je te garderai en sécurité_  
 **I'll keep you sound**  
 _Je te garderai saine d'esprit_

 **Right now it's pretty crazy**  
 _Là tout de suite c'est un peu fou_  
 **And I don't know how to stop or slow it down**  
 _Et je ne sais pas comment arrêter ça ou le ralentir_

 **Hey  
I know there are some things we need to talk about**  
 _Je sais qu'il y a certaines choses dont nous devrions parler_

 **And I can't stay**  
 _Et je ne peux pas rester_  
 **Just let me hold you for a little longer now**  
 _Laisse-moi juste te tenir un peu plus longtemps à présent_

 **Take a piece of my heart**  
 _Prends un morceau de mon cœur_  
 **And make it all your own**  
 _Et fais-le tien_  
 **So when we are apart**  
 _Ainsi quand nous serons séparés_  
 **You'll never be alone**  
 _Tu ne seras jamais seule_

 _Secret de The Pierces (qui est le générique de Pretty little liars)_

 **Got a secret, can you keep it?**  
 _J'ai un secret, peux-tu le garder?_  
 **Swear this one you'll save.**  
 _Jure que tu le tairas._  
 **Better lock it in your pocket,**  
 _Tu ferais mieux de le coincer dans ta poche,_  
 **Taking this one to the grave.**  
 _Que tu emmèneras dans ta tombe._  
 **If I show you, then I know you**  
 _Si je te montre, alors je sais que tu_  
 **Wont tell what I said.**  
 _Ne répéteras pas ce que je t'ai dit._  
 **Cause two can keep a secret**  
 _Car deux personnes peuvent garder un secret_  
 **If one of them is dead.**  
 _Si l'une d'entre elles est morte._

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que ça va toujours .

Kiss kiss mes petits grounders .


	6. Chapter 6 Kissou

Coucou mes petits grounders , j'espère que vous allez bien . Moi j'ai hâte mais vraiment hâte d'être demain juste pour pouvoir voir du Clexa ! Omg . J'ai vue le sneak peak mais comment elles font pour êtres si badass et magnifique ? Allez j'arrête.

Clexa(Guest) déjà ton pseudo est simplement génial . Et merci pour les compliments mais garde un œil sur Raven et Anya.

elominnie et nao sayako j'adore lire vos commentaires . XD

L Kim en même temps qui ne connais pas Pretty Little liars . ;)

Bouuum (Guest) j'aimerais te remercier pour ta franchise , ton commentaire m'a aidé à écrire ce chapitre . Si tu trouves d'autres choses ne te gêne pas de le dire . Merci .

MaraCapucin , tu vas êtres contente il va y avoir enfin du basket dans ces chapitres . ;) j'espère que la taille de ce chapitre te conviendra mais que tu en voudra toujours pluuuuuuuuuuuus . XD

TissereyC n'oublis pas "Maybe there are not good guys" donc pas de mauvaise non plus .

Et bien-sûr merci à maemae31 qui corrige le plus gros de mes fautes (oui j'en fait énorméments)

je poste environs 1chapitre toutes les semaines .

 _ **Bonne lecture mes petits grounders , on se retrouvent en bas ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Clarke**_

J'avais passé ma soirée au téléphone avec Lexa. Le reste de ma journée c'était passée à merveille. Je n'avais même pas croisé Bellamy et pendant le cours de sport, on avait pratiqué escalade. Donc ma journée c'était passé à merveille mis à part certains regards appuyés sur moi.

* * *

 _ **Bellamy**_

 **bib bib bib bib bib bib**

Mon IPhone ne cessera donc jamais de sonner ? Je ruminais, comment ose-t-elle me faire un doigt devant tout le monde ? Et tout le monde savait ce que j'avais fait. Même Murphy me regardait avec dégoût . Je ... Je ... Je me vengerais Clarke Griffin de toi et de ta petite salope de lesbienne. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, j'étais pas dans l'équipe de l'école. Elle ne m'avait même pas sélectionné alors que l'année dernière, j'étais l'un des meilleurs et Clarke le savait mais elle ne m'avait pas choisis. La salope. C'était sans aucun doute à cause de cette pute de Lexa qui lui avait retourné le cerveau.

 **Bib bib bib bib**

Putain mais il s'arrêtera jamais de sonner ce con ? Je le pris de ma poche et regardai le message. C'était un numéro inconnu qui m'envoyait des photos. Mais pas n'importe quelles photos. Des photos de la soirée chez Gustus, de Clarke et Lexa. Quand elles dansaient collé serré puis une autre où on voyait Clarke embrasser Lexa dans le cou et vue la tête de Lexa, ça devait lui plaire. Et enfin une dernière où on les voyait s'embrasser. Un message suivait ces 3 photo :

" _Tu veux te venger ? Dis moi juste OUI et demain tout le monde se retournera contre elles et tout le monde sera à tes pieds. Alors ?"_

Sans même réfléchir je répondis : " _OUI_."

Sa réponse fut immédiate : " _Alors bonne soirée. Kissou"_

J'étais assis devant un comptoir et j'attendais mon verre, j'en étais à mon troisième et ce n'était que le début. Ici c'était comme ma deuxième maison depuis quelques années, ce qui était bien c'était que malgré le fait que je n'avait pas atteint ma majorité les premières fois où je venais, le barman me servait quand même. Maintenant j'étais l'un de ses plus fidèles clients.

Chaque soirs, une femme la peau légèrement métissé, entrait. Elle devait environs avoir 40 ans mais putain qu'est ce qu'elle était bien foutue. Elle avait les yeux marrons, un beau p't** cul comme il faut et je parle même pas de ses seins.

Lundi dernier quand elle est entrée de dos avec ça veste en cuire j'aurais cru voir Lexa pendant quelques secondes.

Aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe rouge moulante avec un décolleté très très échancré. Chaque soir, elle portait une tenue différente qui accrochait mon regard. Pour une fois elle vint s'installer au bar à mes cotés. Faisant comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, je continuai à siroter mon verre.

" _ **Vous désirez quelque chose, madame ?"**_ demanda le barman

 _ **"Une verre de rouge pour commencer**_ " dit-elle sans même daigner le regarder. Je restai assis à mon comptoir quand je senti son regard se poser sur moi. Je fis comme si de rien, jusqu'au moment ou j'en eu assez et me retournai. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, une sorte de tension me pris.

" _ **Alors beau brun, pourquoi tu tires une tête d'enterrement ?**_ " Demanda-t-elle sans gêne.

 _ **"Et vous, pourquoi vous venez ici ?**_ " Demandais-je sans répondre à sa question .

" _ **Pour me saouler, ça se voit pas ?"**_

 _ **"Nous avons le même programme alors"**_ souriais-je. Nous trinquâmes et rigolâmes. Au bout de quelques vers je rigolais pour rien et me collais de plus en plus à elle. Elle me susurra à l'oreille :

" _ **Alors beau brun on passe au dessert ?"**_

* * *

 _ **Lexa**_

Je fus réveillée par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvra violemment et le rire de ma mère. Super, elle ramenait l'une de ses conquêtes ici. Je me levai me dirigeai vers mon bureau, pris mes écouteurs et mon téléphone. Retournant me coucher j'entendis une voix, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle d'un jeune homme, celle du salopard qui m'avait envoyé son poing dans ma gueule et qui avait osé faire du mal à Clarke: Bellamy.

Ne me dites pas que le mec que ma mère se tape c'est lui ?!

Qu'est-ce que je pouvait faire ? Aller lui exploser la gueule ? Nan bien sûr que non, même si j'en rêvai. Il ne valait mieux pas descendre, si il me voyait et bah ... Et bah je savais pas se qui ce passerait. Soit il partirait, soit il s'en foutrait, soit c'est lui qui me sauterait à la gorge. Je penche plus sur la troisième option.

Donc il valait mieux pour moi de rester coucher là en écoutant de la musique. Mais... Non Lexa, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu vas resté couchée à écouter ta musique! Me criais mon for intérieur.

Je me tournai et me retournai dans mon lit sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Il devait être dans le lit de ma mère, rien que d'y penser j'avais envie de vomir. Ça devait faire deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés, là il devaient être en train de dormir. Si je voulais partir c'était le moment .

Je pris mon téléphone et envoya un message à Anya .

" _J'arrive_ " quelques secondes plus tard j'eu étonnamment sa réponse.

" _Nan ! Dsl je suis pas chez moi. Tu peux pas venir."_

Choquée, elle qui me laissait toujours venir quand je ne pouvait pas rester chez moi. Elle était toujours là pour moi. Même un jour j'avais débarqué chez elle alors qu'elle était occupée, occupée les seins à l'air avec un mec torse nu. Ce moment là avait était assez gênant mais elle avait fait partir ce mec. Juste parce que j'étais là. Quand je lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle m'avait tout simplement dit que je comptais plus que l'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle me refusait. Et elle me mentait. Elle en avait tous les droits mais j'étais juste triste et déboussolée. Je lui répondis:

" _Ok. Pas grave"_

Maintenant je pouvais aller où ? Chez Gustus ? Nan mauvaise idée, il devait y avoir son frère et sa sœur. Pas chez Indra qui habitait trop loin, ni chez Lincoln qui était voisin avec Indra, donc trop éloigné lui aussi. Il ne me restait que Clarke, mais je ne pouvais pas encore m'incruster chez elle. Sa mère va en avoir marre à la fin et Clarke va croire que je la prends pour un bouche trou. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus rester là. Pas avec Bellamy ici. Alors j'envoyai un message à Clarke:

" _Cc désolée de te déranger à cette heure ci mais j'ai un GROS problème chez moi et je ne peux aller nul part ailleurs donc je peux venir finir ma nuit chez toi ? Stp"_

En attendant sa réponse, je me changeai rapidement, préparai un sac avec mes affaires de cours pour le lendemain et de quoi me changer.

Quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je me jetai sur lui pour pas qu'il réveille ma mère et l'autre si je voulais partir en douce. J'ouvris l'application et tombai sur le message d'un numéro inconnu. Qui me disait tout simplement:

" _Bonne journée qui se prépare. Kissou"_

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Cette personne avait dû se tromper de numéro. Je ne daignai même pas répondre.

J'étais en train d'enfiler mes baskets quand je reçu la réponse de Clarke.

" _Je t'attends_

 _Ps: passe par la fenêtre de ma chambre, pour pas réveiller ma mère. Bisous"_

Je sortis le plus discrètement possible de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers. Je n'étais plus qu'à trois pas de la sortie quand une voix m'interpela:

" _ **Alors tu pars déjà ?"**_

 _ **"Tu veux quoi Bellamy ?"**_ Dis-je hargneusement en me retournant.

" **Rien , je voulais juste voir ta tête pendant que tu crois encore avoir gagné."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Clarke ne t'aime plus, elle te hais. Tu n'as plus aucune chance avec elle donc oui pour moi j'ai gagné, grâce à tes conneries."**

 **"Je m'en bas les couilles de Clarke. Son jolie p't** cul va me manquer mais comme tu vois ou t'as du l'entendre avec ta mère, les jolies p't** cul j'en trouverais d'autres."** Me rigola-t-il au nez. Je me rapprochai de lui, me retenant de le frapper.

" _ **Si tu fais le moindre mal à l'un de mes proches ou si tu oses encore t'approcher de ma mère je te tue. Compris."**_

" _ **D'accords madame la commandante mais excuser moi on m'attend. Votre mère à l'air d'avoir beaucoup apprécié mon entre jambe."**_ sourit-il avant de me planter là et de se diriger vers la chambre de ma mère .

Je sortis en claquant la porte derrière moi et sur le chemin reliant ma maison à celle de Clarke, je fulminai.

Quand j'aperçus la maison de Clarke, mon cœur se fit légèrement plus léger malgré les problèmes, j'allais être au près d'elle. Plus j'approchais et plus je me calmais. Heureusement qu'elle avait une sorte d'échelle pour monter sur son avancée de toit. Sa fenêtre était juste là. J'entrai et me retrouvai dans le noir complet avec pour seule source de lumière, la lune à travers la fenêtre que je venais de fermer.

Soudain je sentis quelqu'un passer sa main dans mon dos et m'attirer à elle. Grâce à la lune j'aperçu les traits de son visage. Et ses yeux ressortaient d'autant plus que d'habitude. D'un bleu clair tel le ciel lors d'une belle journée d'été. Je déposai mes lèvres avec douceur contre les siennes et elle me rendit mon baiser. Elle me regarda et me dit avec douceur:

" _ **On devrait dormir."**_

 _ **"Oui je me change et j'arrive."**_

Elle se dirigea vers son lit et si allongea. Quant à moi j'allai rapidement dans la salle de bain, me mettre en pyjama. Quand je ressortis, à peine 30 secondes après y être entrée, je me dirigeai vers son lit. Elle dormait déjà. Je m'installai à mon tour, quelques minutes plus tard je la sentis bouger et se caler contre moi. Sa tête reposant contre mon épaule. Elle me chuchota:

" _ **Bonne nuit étoile de mes jours ." Un léger sourire ce dessine sur ses lèvres.**_

 _ **Je lui répond à mon tour: "Bonne nuit soleil de ma vie"**_

* * *

 _ **Clarke**_

J'émergeai lentement de mon sommeil, ce fut l'une de mes meilleures nuits. J'avais la tête appuyée dans le creux du cou de Lexa, j'étais lovée dans ses bras forts mais doux. J'aurais aimé rester là pour toujours mais tout à une fin. Je me dégageai délicatement de ses bras et lui déposai un léger baiser pour la réveiller. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, je la vis choquée d'être ici et étourdie puis ses souvenirs revenant, je vis des étincelles de joie dans son magnifique regard vert.

Elle me déposa un léger baiser sur le front puis sans crier gare je saute du lit et lui lance en me précipitant dans la salle de bain :

" _ **C'est moi la prem's"**_

Quand je fus prête, je sortis de la salle de bain. Lexa se faisait des tresses devant la glace, elle était déjà changée. Portant un pantalon noir et un t-shirt où était dessiné un tigre la gueule ouverte, rugissant ou était noté BE WILD.

Quand elle eu finit en les accrochant un peu toute derrière le crâne, elle se tourna et me demanda:

" _ **Ta mère ne va rien dire ?"**_

 _ **"Mais nan t'inquiète "**_ la rassurais-je en lui prenant la main et en entrelaçant nos doigts." _ **Allez viens"**_

* * *

 _ **Lexa**_

Nous descendîmes les escaliers rapidement et entrâmes dans la cuisine, où sa mère déjà prêtes pour le travaille, déjeunait. Sans même nous jeter un regard elle nous dit :

" _ **Bien dormi les filles ?"**_

 _ **"Oui oui très bien**_ " répondit Clarke en me lançant un sourire étonné mais joyeux par le savoir de sa mère.

" _ **Clarke je rentrerais tard ce soir, j'ai un repas avec des amies. Donc ne m'attend pas.**_ " Et relevant son regard de sa tasse de café vers moi. Me dit " _ **et Lexa tu peux rester ce soir si tu veux"**_ puis nous regardant à tour de rôle. " _ **Pas de cochonneries par contre"**_. Je sentie le rouge me monter aux joues et Clarke s'écria

" _ **MAMAN !"**_

* * *

 _ **Clarke**_

En arrivant à l'arrêt de bus, je ne vis pas Raven. Elle qui était toujours là pour me sermonner de mon retard, pour une fois c'était elle qui était pas là et j'aurais ma petite revanche.

Plusieurs personnes nous regardaient bizarrement puis jetaient des regards à leurs téléphones, de l'étonnement, un choc puis du dégoût, se lisait dans leur regard.

Lexa était à mes côtés, on ne se tenait pas la main mais nos bras s'effleuraient de temps en temps. J'aurais aimer êtres plus proche d'elle, mais ici je ne pouvais pas.

Toujours sans nouvelle de Raven, le bus arriva et nous montâmes dedans. J'aperçus Jasper vers le fond du bus mais son regard évita le mien. Nous nous installâmes quand soudain j'entendis quelqu'un dire:

" _ **Putain mais c'est qu'une pute cette meuf, elle trompe son mec et lui met toute la faute sur lui"**_

J'espère qu'il ne parlait pas d'une de mes amies parce que sinon j'allais lui faire avaler son téléphone.

Je me tournai vers Lexa quand je la vis envoyer un message à Anya qui disait de pas l'attendre ce matin. Puis ouvrir son compte Instagrame, plusieurs notifications, que dis-je, des dizaines de notifications apparurent sur son écrans. Plusieurs disaient qu'on l'avait identifié sur une photo avec Clarke Griffin. Elle ouvrit et le choc se peint sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers moi et me montra la photo.

On me voyait embrasser Lexa dans le cou, puis une autre où l'on dansait collée l'une à l'autre et enfin la dernière, mais pas des moindre, où l'on nous voyait nous embrasser. En légende était écrit: "on est mal barré les gars avec comme capitaine une pute et une lesbienne."

J'avais ma réponse, voilà pourquoi tout le monde nous regardait ou évitait nos regards. Je cherchai Bellamy du regard mais ne le vit pas, la seule chose que j'avais envie de lui faire était de lui cracher dessus, ça ne pouvait être que de lui ce coup là. Juste pour salir notre réputation et se venger.

Lexa avait l'air mal à l'aise, et moi aussi. Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée, nous sortîmes les premières du bus et nous retrouvâmes au milieu d'une foule d'autres lycéens. J'aperçus Raven plus loin avec Wick, se disputant. Elle portait un foulard noir autour du cou alors qu'il ne faisait pas spécialement froid. Un peu plus loin se tenaient Indra, Gustus et Lincoln. Nous arrivâmes vers eux en même temps que Octavia. Sans gêne elle lâcha:

" _ **J'espère que vous ne vouliez pas que votre relation reste cachée"**_

À cause du gène et de la tension. J'explosai de rire. Ils me regardèrent tous étonnés puis se joignirent à moi. Même Indra la stoïque rit. Ce qui à mon avis, avait l'air de plaire à Gustus. Soudain Lexa arrêta de rire et parue hors d'elle.

Une voiture décapotable rouge, se gara juste à 5 mètres de nous. Une femme ressemblant un peu à Lexa conduisait, accompagnée de Bellamy. Plus personne ne riait, Lexa était hors d'elle, Octavia était énervée que son frère soit avec une inconnue, Indra et Lincoln paraissait choqués et Gustus dégoûté quant à moi je ne savais pas quoi penser.

Bellamy sortit de la voiture et embrassa la femme. Il lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rire. Elle regarda vers nous enfin plus précisément Lexa d'un air de défi. Puis Bellamy se tourna et se dirigea vers ses amis qui le regardaient bouche bai. Je sentie Lexa partir vers cette femme. Je n'eu le temps de la retenir que Gustus m'attrapa mon bras et me dit:

" _ **Laisse-les régler ce problème entre mère et fille"**_ le regarde choqué

" _ **Entre mère et fille ?"**_

 _ **"Oui t'as très bien compris"**_ me répond-t-il " _ **cette femme c'est sa mère"**_.

Lexa se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa mère. Si on regardait bien, on pouvait voir qu'elles n'avaient qu'un air en commun. La peau et les même cheveux, quoi que ce de Lexa était légèrement plus clairs mais cette femme avait les yeux marrons alors que ceux de Lexa étaient vert. Et l'on pouvait voir aussi une différence de tempérament rien qu'en les regardant. Lexa était maître d'elle et de son image, ses habits étaient simples, jolis mais pas provoquant comme ceux de sa mère qui moulaient la moindre parcelle de son corps. Sa mère ressemblait plus à une chaudasse qu'à autre chose.

Elles se firent face et sa mère garda se regard hautain et lui sourit. Lexa quand à elle, resta froide.

" _ **Alors ma chérie, tout ce passe bien avec ta copine ? J'ai vu les photos et j'étais personnellement choquée que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé."**_ La provoqua-t-elle.

Lexa lui répondit sur le même tond: " _ **Excuse moi, je ne t'en ai pas parlé hier, tu étais trop occupée avec ton plan cul.**_ " Se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, elle lui dit quelque chose de méchant que je pus entendre. Puis sa mère, lui jetant un regard noir, monta dans sa voiture et partit.

Lexa revint vers nous et je la pris dans mes bras. Lui passant ma main dans le dos pour la détendre un peu.

Anya nous rejoignit juste avant le début des cours.

" _ **Lexa je suis désolée pour hier. Je ..."**_

 _ **"C'est pas grave"**_ la coupa-t-elle sèchement.

La cloche sonna et nous dûmes aller en cours.

Cela s'était relativement bien passé, si on oubliait les moments où j'avais retenu Lexa de sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un qui m'insultait ou l'insultait elle, mais aussi de ceux qui parlaient de sa mère. Même si ce qu'ils disaient soit un peu vrai, mais c'était tout de même sa mère.

Moi je souriais à tous ceux qui parlais de nous, même si à l'intérieur j'avais envi, moi aussi, de les égorger.

À midi je pus enfin parler à Raven, nous les laissâmes pendant un moment et partîmes de notre côté pour parler. Elle était étrangement muette.

" _ **Alors Raven, il se passe quoi avec Wick ?"**_ Demandai-je, peu sur de moi.

" _ **On est plus ensemble"**_

 _ **"Pourquoi ?**_ " Demandai-je étonnée, il y avait à peine 5 jours, ils ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle et maintenant ils n'étaient plus ensemble ?

" _ **Je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'aimais pas comme lui il m'aimait."**_ Dit-elle tristement.

" _ **Ha, je suis déso..."**_ Commençai-je avant d'être coupée par Raven.

" _ **Et je crois que j'aime une autre personne"**_ me coupais t'elle rapidement.

" _ **Qui**_ ?" Demandai-je. Elle ne me répondit pas et me tourna le dos vers notre groupe.

" _ **Tu viens, ils nous attendent."**_ Me dit-elle voulant passé à autre chose .

" _ **Attends**_ !" m'écriai-je en lui attrapant le bras et par inadvertance, faisant tomber son foulard. Je vis un gros suçon dans son cou.

" _ **Raven, t'es plus avec Wick depuis combien de temps déjà ?"**_

 _ **"Depuis ce matin**_ " répondit-elle précipitamment en remettant son foulard.

" _ **Et tu étais avec qui et où ce matin ?"**_ Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler lentement.

" _ **Je suis venue en voiture"**_ répondit-elle prise sur le fait.

" _ **Avec qui ?"**_

 ** _"ARRÊTE CLARKE_ "** s'écria-t-elle " _ **occupe-toi de tes affaires !"**_ Et elle me planta là. Elle entra dans le self, seule, sans attendre personne ce qui surprit tout le monde de notre groupe. Je n'entendis pas une personne venir derrière moi, ce qui me surpris quand il attrapa mon bras et me retourna face à lui.

" _ **Alors comment elle va la pute du lycée?"**_ S'assura Bellamy à mon oreille.

" _ **Ne me touche pas !**_ Criai-je de peur en m'écartant de lui.

" _ **Alors les photos t'ont plus ?**_ " Demanda-t-ils un peu trop réjoui.

Je repris mes esprit. Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser m'effrayer, alors je répondis: " _ **Oui, elles mettent parfaitement le visage de Lexa en valeur. Et moi, ma tenue ressort à merveille. Si t'en a d'autres tu pourras me les envoyer."**_

" _ **C'est pas moi qui les ai envoyer"**_

" _ **C'est ça, tu crois que je vais te croire en plus"**_

 _ **"Ne me crois pas princesse. Mais je sais que si je veux te reconquérir, c'est pas comme ça que je le ferait."**_

 _ **"Je rêve tu crois que je reviendrais un jour vers toi ? Mais tu es fou mon pauvre."**_ Il attrapa violemment mon bras et me colla à lui. Puis me susurra à l'oreille:

" _ **Tu es mienne et personne d'autre ne t'aura mis à part moi"**_ Je tentai de me libérer mais sa main me serra d'autant plus fort. Je commençai à paniquer, des flashbacks de la nuit me revinrent, ça avait commençait pareil.

Mais soudainement je sentis quelqu'un bousculer Bellamy, le forçant à me lâcher. C'était Gustus. Maintenant Lexa faisait face à Bellamy et son regard était rempli de haine. Derrière elle se tenaient Octavia et Anya. Et à côté de Gustus se tenait Indra.

Je sentis quelqu'un poser sa main dans mon dos, Raven. Elle me sourit, ce qui m'apaisa un peu. Voir mes amis me défendre me faisait extrêmement plaisir.

Bellamy se releva et fit face à Lexa. Il devait la dépasser de quelques centimètres mais ça n'effrayait pas ma belle warrior.

" _ **Tu veux quoi la lesbienne ?"**_

 _ **"Si tu repose la main sur elle tu vas le regretter."**_

" _ **Alors je vais le regretter si je touche à ta mère, c'est bien ça hein ? Bah dommage hier soir je l'ai fait jouir comme pas possible."**_ Narguait-il Lexa. Je vis les poings de Lexa se serrer et les jointures de ses doigt blanchir: mauvais signe. " _ **Mais je vais aussi le regretter si je touche à Clarke. Trop tard elle aussi je l'ai fait ..."**_

Ne pouvant terminer sa phrase. Je me jetai sur lui les poings en avant. Tout le monde devait pensé que c'était Lexa qui allait l'étrangler mais non, ce fut moi qui lui en collai une.

Un droite en pleine mâchoire, puis me laissant gagner par la rage, je tapai sans vraiment voire où. Je hurlai ma rage et la laissa enfin sortir. Jusqu'au moment où je sentis quelqu'un m'encercler de ses bras puis répéter mon nom pour me calmer.

" _ **Clarke ! Clarke ! Clarke !"**_ Sa voix me calma immédiatement puis je repris mes esprits. Je n'avais presque rien fait à Bellamy, mis à part quelques petits coups. Je ne savais pas assez me battre. Il n'en ressortirait sans rien, à mon plus grand malheur.

Quand Lexa sentit que je me calmai. Elle desserra son étreinte et je lui fis face. Sans crier gare je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle ne se fit pas prier et me rendit mon baiser. Dans celui-ci nous nous échangeâmes notre amour, notre haine, notre stresse et notre passion. Elle décolla ses lèvres des miennes. Je ressentis une sorte de déchirement puis elle colla son front au mien, et ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

Octavia sans gêne comme à son habitude nous dit:

" _ **Bon, c'est pas que regarder des gens s'embrasser soit ma passion mais j'ai faim. On bouge ?"**_

Nous laissâmes Bellamy là, choqué que sa sœur chérie se foute royalement de lui et aussi du pétage de plomb de la belle blonde. Nous partîmes tous en direction du self. Le plus étrange c'était que personne n'était intervenu pendant cette dispute. D'habitude, au moindre accrochage, des personnes intervenaient ou venaient rajouter de la tension.

Le repas passa rapidement, trop rapidement. Au début ce fut un peu tendu, puis au fur et à mesure, ça allait de mieux en mieux.

Anya s'était mise juste à côté de Raven et à chaque fois qu'elles se touchaient par mégarde. Je les voyaient tressaillir. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait entres elles ? Même à un moment je vis Raven légèrement rougir et Anya la regardai avec un sourire malicieux presque imperceptible quand Octavia qui, comme a son habitude, demanda sans gêne :

" _ **C'est qui qui t'as fait ce suçon Raven ?"**_

" _ **Eu... Personne"**_ bégaya-t-elle

Bref se fut un repas assez bizarre.

* * *

 ** _Lexa_**

J'avais l'impression que l'après midi n'aurais pas de fin. Les pires matières réunies à la suite, 2 heures de maths, 1 heure de physique chimie et 1 heure d'SVT; Interminable. Heureusement, Clarke était à mes côtés en permanence et puis nous allions avoir notre premier entraînement.

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes avant les autres, nous entrâmes dans les vestiaires où nous nous changeâmes chacune de notre côté. Mes yeux se tournaient sans arrêt vers elle. Oui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la mater un peu. Mais juste un peu.

Je terminai de me changer quand je sentis ses doigts caresser mon dos, là où mon t-shirt, légèrement relevé, montrait ma peau et mes tatouages.

" _ **Ils veulent dire quoi ?"**_

Surprise par la question je ne répondis pas.

" _ **Lexa ?"**_

" _ **On pourra en parler plus tard."**_ Dis-je d'un souffle.

Je me tournai vers elle, lui pris le visage entre mes mains et lui dit en souriant :

" _ **Je veux garder une part de mystère"**_

Je me collai à elle pour l'embrasser mais elle se tourna d'une mine faussement boudeuse.

" _ **Bon, t'en pis"**_ dis-je comme si je m'en foutais, alors que je n'avais envie que d'une chose. Elle me regarda, m'attrapa par les anches et m'embrassa avec fougue. Nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir et la voix taquine d'Octavia :

" _ **On vous dérange peut être ?"**_

Clarke desserra son étreinte, se tourna vers Octavia accompagnée d'Indra et leur tira la langue. Une action très puéril. Puis déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de me lâcher. Nous sortîmes des vestiaires. J'aperçu Lincoln et Gustus entrer dans les vestiaires des mecs.

On installa tout et sortit la cage à ballons. 10 minutes plus tard on se tenait tous devant madame Jackson.

" _ **Lincoln Woods ?**_ Appela-t-elle

" _ **Là"**_

 _ **"Octavia Black?"**_

 _ **"Ici"**_

 _ **"Indra Coheda"**_

 _ **"Ouais"**_

 _ **"Raven Reyes"**_

 _ **"Ici"**_

 _ **"Anya Gonplei"**_

 _ **"Oui"**_

 _ **"Scott McCall"**_

 _ **"Là"**_

 _ **"M..."**_ Beuga-t-elle sur le prénom. Puis un garçon que je ne connaissait pas spécialement mis à part le fait qu'il était le fils d'un policier et qu'il était rapide sur un terrain, la regarda et dit avec un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

" _ **Ne vous fatiguez pas à chercher. Moi c'est Stiles. Stiles Stilinski"**_ Elle le regarda, hocha la tête et passa au suivant.

" _ **Emma Swan"**_

 _ **"Ouais"**_

 _ **"Lexa Hedatri"**_

 _ **"Là"**_

 _ **"Clarke Griffin"**_

 _ **"Là"**_

 _ **"Echo Tri"**_

 _ **"Là"**_

 _ **"Gustus Steodon"**_

 _ **"Là"**_

 _ **"Et enfin Nylah Ask ?"**_

 _ **"Ici**_ " s'écriait une voix en arrivant en trombe dans le gymnase." _ **Excusez-moi du retard j'ai eu un problème."**_

 _ **"Excuses acceptées jeune fille, mais tu me feras 20 pompes pour le retard. Va te changer rapidement."**_ Dit avec autorités notre entraîneuse.

Elle se précipita dans les vestiaires pendant que la prof nous rappela les règles et nous dîmes ce qui allait changer comparer aux autres années.

Niylah nous rejoignit rapidement et se plaça à côté de Clarke. Clarke lui sourit puis se remit à écouter ce que disait la prof. Niylah la regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance et un peu trop longtemps à mon goût.

" _ **Pour jeudi, vous devrez avoir trouvé votre peinture de match et jeudi nous voterons aussi pour le symbole de l'équipe"**_ dit madame Jackson d'un ton fort et puissant.

" _ **Allez, assez parlé. 5 tours de terrain pour s'échauffer et Niylah tu me feras tes pompes juste après ça. Allez hop au boulot."**_

L'entraînement se déroula à merveille, tout le monde cherchant sa place, madame Jackson notait tout sur un carnet. Sans doute pour nous dire qui aurait qu'elle poste.

Ça faisait du bien de sentir la caresse du cuire sous la main, quand j'avais un ballon en main, j'avais l'impression de tout oublier. Aucune pensée, mis à part marquer, faire des passes et dribbler. Ma liberté.

Madame Jackson commença simple, on devait courir, passer le ballon dans le dos pour passer un plot puis faire un pas décalé et shooter soit en lay-up ou en shoot normaux.

Pendant ce temps madame Jackson regardait les moindres mouvements de chaque personne, calculait tout. Elle fera un très bon coach cette année. Je n'avais aucun doute sur ça.

Après plusieurs exercices, de shoot et de dribble Madame Jackson voulu voir se qu'on valait en zone lors d'un mini match, une technique de défense simple mais qui marchait très bien, souvent même mieux que l'individuel. Même si ce n'était pas une technique appréciée de tous car beaucoup pensait que cette technique était pour les lâches.

" _ **Gustus en pivot pour l'équipe A et Scott pivot pour l'équipe B. Clarke ailière basse droite et Niylah ailière haute droit pour l'équipe A. Lexa ailière basse droite et Emma ailière haute droite pour la B..."**_ Elle fit de même avec toute l'équipe, aujourd'hui Stiles,Lincoln et Indra restaient sur la touche. Indra n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier d'être sur le banc alors que Lincoln et Stiles respiraient la joie de vivre. Lincoln, le regard rivé sur sa copine en l'encourageant et Stiles faisait des signes à Scott qui devait être son meilleur ami vue comme ils étaient proches.

Le mini match dura 10 minutes, le temps d'un quartant normal en match. Je pris le poste de meneuse sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Clarke elle était un mur en défense et en récupération. Presque aucune balle fut récupérée par mon équipe en récupération. Mais son seul point faible était les shoots. Clarke dribblait bien, avait une vision de jeu impeccable. Elle arrivait à faire des passes improbables, derrière son épaule, par dessus sa tête, même une me passa entre les jambes. Mais par contre ses shoots ... Bah ... que dire, c'était désastreux.

Elle arrivait à faire des back-up facilement mais alors les lay-up et les shoots normaux. Là c'était pas sa tasse de thé.

On perdit ce petit match, l'équipe de Clarke l'avait mérité haut la main.

" _ **Allez c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. À jeudi et pensez à vos devoirs"**_ dit Madame Jackson avant de partir dans ses propres vestiaires. Comme nous étions les capitaines, nous dûmes partir en dernières, c'est à dire en même temps que la coach.

On se lava et se changea. C'était la première fois que je voyais Clarke nue, ce qui ne me déplu pas mais cela me mis mal à l'aise . Les douches commune, une grande histoire. Tout le monde finit de se changer en bavardant et puis part.

Niylah fut la dernière de l'équipe à partir. Elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais de parler ? Elle passait son temps collée à Clarke. Ce qui avait le don de me m'énerver mais il fallait que je reste zen, elle voulait juste être amie. Rien de plus .

Quand la pipelette fut enfin partit, madame Jackson nous interpela pour parler de qui occuperait qu'elle poste puis elle nous libéra enfin. Il était 20 heures et j'étais exténuée. Il fallait encore qu'on rentre à pied . Nous marchâmes côte à côte, la main de Clarke effleura la mienne et je ne pus m'empêcher de croiser nos doigts. Et nous marchâmes ainsi, ensembles, liées.

* * *

Alors ? J'espère qu'il vous a plus . Mais qui a pu faire ce suçon à Raven ? (Moi je sais :P )

Comme vous avez dû le voire , je ne mettrais pas des chanson à chaque chapitre .

A la semaine prochaine .

Kiss kiss

léa


	7. Chapter 7 je t'aime

Coucou mes petits grounders , j'espère que vous allez bien . Je sais , je sais j'ai "legerment" du retard . Je suis impardonnable mais bon voici la suite j'espère qu'elle plaira , c'est essentiellement les pensées de Lexa , qui sont présente dans ce chapitre .

 _OMG vous avez cette episode , j'avais trouver le 3x4 génial mais le 3x5 j'ai crue mourir . **Attention** **SPOILE** : putain je vais tuer Bell´ ! Comment ose t'il parler ainsi à Clarke ? Et mdr Moi qui avait des envies de meurtre face à Jaha maintenant je le préférerais en chancelier à la place de Pike . Au moins tout le monde serait défoncé mais en paix mdr même si je doute dès effets avec cette Col . octavia est so badass comme à son habitude . Lexa qui fait face à ces propres habitudes de fonctionnement pour la paix (et Clarke ;) j'ADORE ! Bref si je continue je ne m'arrête plus donc si ça plaît à quelqu'un de venir débattre je suis tout ouïe._

Je viens t'aider immédiatement si l'envie te viens de le défoncer à coups de batte elominnie ;)

Bouuum tes reviews sont toujours très constructives, elle m'aide vraiment . Merci pour les compliments . Et ne t'en fait pas tu seras, plus tard qui est ce kissou Kissou . Mais faites attention à Nyala la bavarde qu'elle ne s'ém... Chut ! Léa ! no spoile !

Moi aussi je les aimes bien ;) l Kim

Avec moi ça part toujours dans tous les sens . TisseyreC

Bonne lecture à vous mes petits grounders .

* * *

 _ **Lexa**_

Cela faisait 2 semaines que je ne n'étais pas retournée dormir chez moi. J'étais passée en coup de vent prendre une valise pleine d'affaires pour pouvoir rester chez Clarke un certain temps. C'était Abby qui avait insisté pour que je reste, elle m'avait même défendu un soir quand ma mère avait débarqué. Ma mère avait hurlé qu'elle appellerait la police si on ne lui rendait pas sa fille mais elle savait que si la police savait ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie, ils ne feraient rien ou me placeraient en maison d'accueil. Ce qui n'arrangerait pas mon cas. Plus qu'un an et je serais débarrassée d'elle. Pendant ses 2 semaines, Bellamy avait continué son petit manège d'ex jaloux et qui se tapait ma mère. À mon plus grand dégoût. J'avais reçu un message il y avait à peine 2 jours d'une personne anonyme me disant qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur Costia et qu'elle allait tout dire à Clarke. Je ne savait pas quoi dire à Clarke, je lui avait dis la vérité mais pas toute la vérité...

Comme tous les jeudis soir nous rentrions de l'entraînement de basket main dans la main, toutes les deux. Le lendemain soir nous allions avoir notre premier match contre le lycée des glaces, une grosse équipe mais pas imbattable. D'autant plus que je ne pouvais plus me voir leur capitaine, Nia. Quand j'étais avec Costia, elle avait tenté de la retourner contre moi mais elle avait raté mais ... Nan oublie Lexa ! C'est du passé.

Je vis la maison de Clarke à à peine 100 mètres et sous le lampadaire une décapotable rouge. Je pillai net. Qu'est ce que ma mère voulait encore ! Je commençai à me diriger d'un pas décidé quand je sentis Clarke serrer ma main et sans crier gare me poussa dans les buissons du bord de la route.

" _ **Qu'est ce que tu fous ?"**_

 _ **"La ferme et suis moi"**_

Elle ne lâcha pas ma main mais prit les devant. Nous étions entre 2 maisons où un petit chemin sous des arbres nous amena à la lisière des bois. La lumière de la ville ne nous éclairait presque plus. Je vis Clarke sortir son IPhone et allumer la lampe torche.

" _ **Mais tu m'emmènes où Clarke ?**_ " demandai-je perdue

" _ **Tu verras**_ " Dit-elle sans même se tourner vers moi.

Nous nous enfonçâmes un peu plus dans ce bois qui m'était totalement inconnu. Maintenant, seule la lumière de nos téléphones nous éclairait. Quand enfin nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de petite clairière où à notre droite se tenait une maisonnette en bois. Paisible fut le seul mot qui me vint en tête pour d'écrire cet endroit.

Clarke me conduisit à l'intérieure de la cabane. Quand j'entrai, je crus arriver dans un autre monde. Sur les murs étaient peint des dizaines de paysages différents mais en même temps tous reliés. Ils se fondaient les uns dans les autres, juste blanc et noire. Face à la fenêtre où se tenait un bureau en bois, et de l'autre côté se tenait un lit, à côté d'une porte fermée. Elle ferma la porte derrière moi pendant que j'admirai toutes ces œuvres qui étaient sans aucun doutes les siennes puis elle s'assit sur le lit en m'attendant. Je m'assis à mon tour et la regardai, elle avait les cheveux attachés en tresse que je lui avais fait ce matin, elle était d'une beauté pure mais elle avait le regard triste et elle dit, ce qui brisa ma paix.

" _ **Depuis 2 jours tu t'éloignes de moi et je ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu reviennes vers moi . "**_

Surprise par sa phrase, je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Alors elle se rapprocha de moi et elle me pris la main gauche pour vérifier une coupure que je mettait faite cet après midi même. Puis ajouta plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

" _ **Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire."**_

 _ **"Je ne peux pas Clarke."**_

 _ **"Pourquoi ?**_ " demanda-t-elle les yeux remplis de détresse, ce qui me fendit le cœur.

" _ **Je ne suis pas prête, j'ai fais des erreurs par le passé et quelque chose me les a rappelées. Tu ne peux rien y faire."**_

 _ **"Tu me diras quand tu seras prête ?**_ " Me demanda-t-elle

" _ **Bientôt**_." conclus-je.

Mais Clarke en avait décidé autrement.

" _ **J'ai reçu un message ce matin d'une personne anonyme me disant que tu étais la cause de la mort de Costia. C'est ça Lexa, ton erreur."**_

 _ **"Oui.**_ " répondis-je froidement en me levant et me dirigeant vers le mur pour regarder les œuvres, tournant le dos à Clarke pour qu'elle ne voit pas les larmes apparaître dans mes yeux. Je l'entendis se lever et je sentit ses bras m'entourer puis sa tête se poser sur mon épaule. Elle me chuchota :

" _ **Excuse moi, je voulais être sûre et j'étais mal depuis que ton regard n'osait croiser le mien."**_

Je ne dis rien mais au bout de quelques minutes de silence, je lui demandai :

" _ **Où sommes nous ?"**_

 _ **"Dans mon jardin secret"**_ répondit-elle toujours calée contre mon dos ses bras enroulant mon ventre.

" _ **J'y viens des fois pour y trouver la paix ou des sources d'inspirations mais cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que je n'y étais pas retournée"**_

 _ **"Pourquoi ?"**_ tentais-je

" _ **Parce que je ne m'y sans plus à ma place, n'y nulle part ailleurs en fait. Mais avec toi je suis bien ici et je me sens de nouveau chez moi."**_

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'étais vraiment la pire petite copine au monde, elle m'ouvrait son cœur et moi je ne savais quoi lui répondre. Alors je me retournai et dis la chose la plus simple mais qui disait toute la vérité sur mes sentiments et sur ce que je ressentais pour elle.

 _ **"Je t'aime**_ "

Je ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle était d'une telle beauté. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux blonds, plaçant quelques mèches derrière son oreille. Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

Alors je sentie mon cœur faire un bon et se gonfler à tel point que je cru qu'il allait exploser. Je l'embrassai en retour. Je sentie ses doigt se serrer derrière mon cou lorsque nos lèvres ne faisaient plus qu'une. Ce baiser fut long mais court à la fois, violent mais doux, apaisé et perdu. Je m'abandonnai à ce moment où le temps s'arrêtait autour de moi.

Clarke se recula, ses yeux n'était plus de la couleur d'un ciel d'été mais plutôt d'un ciel orageux, électrique, magnifique. J'inspirer difficilement l'air qui semblait avoir disparu tout autour de nous.

Je sentis Clarke déposer des baisers dans mon cou. Un frisson de plaisirs parcouru tout mon corps. Je la voulais tout entière sur moi, en moi, à moi. Elle me poussa contre le mur. Perdu dans notre bulle, embrouillée dans mes sensations. Je demandai l'accès à sa bouche du bout de ma langue. Je caressai ses lèvres. Des qu'elle m'en donna l'accès, un duel s'en suivit pour savoir qui dominera se duel sensuel et fiévreux. Ma deuxième main se balada sous son T-shirt à la limite de ses seins, la titillant.

Les affaires volèrent vite à travers la pièce et nous nous retrouvâmes nues dans le lit où nous nous fûmes l'amour pour la première fois ensemble .

* * *

 _Far from the others  
_

 _Close to each other_

 _That's when we uncover-cover-cover_

 _That's when we uncover-cover-cover._

J'ouvrai les yeux et me rendis compte que je n'étais pas dans la chambre de Clarke. J'étais aussi dans un autre lit avec Clarke... Clarke ! Je tournai la tête et remarquai que ses bras étaient tout enroulés autour de moi, elle était collée à moi contre mon dos et nous avions les jambes croisées.

 _My asylum , my asylum_

 _Is in your arms_

Au fur et à mesure de la chanson du réveille de Clarke tout me revint en bloc. Nous avions WOAW. Clarke commença à remuer mais cacha sa tête dans mes cheveux pour se rendormir.

 _When the world gives heavy burdens_

 _I can bare a thousand tons_

 _On your shoulder, on your shoulder_

 _I can reach an endless sky_

Je l'appelai en chuchotant son nom pour qu'elle se réveille mais comme réponse je n'eu droit qu'à des grognements. Alors je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue mais la faisant a peine réagir, je décidai de lui en déposer un sur les lèvres. Mais le résultat ne fut pas concluant et elle s'enfonça encore plus sous la couette.

 _Feels like paradise_

 _Put two and to-gether forever_

À mon plus grand regret, je sortis du lit et donc du corps bien chaud de Clarke. Pris mes affaires et me rhabillai. Bien sûr dès le moment où je m'étais levée je sentis le regard de Clarke se poser sur moi.

 _We'll never change_

 _Two and to-gether_

 _We'll never change_

J'éteins son réveille à la fin de la musique et sans prévenir je saute dans le lit sur Clarke.

" _ **Haaaaa**_ " s'écria Clarke " _ **Nan mais ça va pas ? Je dormais "**_

 _ **"Juste avant que tu ne profites du paysage alors ?"**_ La taquinai-je

" _ **Ha mince c'était réel, je pensais que c'était l'un de mes rêves érotiques "**_ dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

" _ **Et tu en fais souvent de moi ?"**_ rentrai-je dans son jeu.

" _ **Hum..."**_ Rougit-elle.

Je l'embrasse puis regarde l'heure affichée sur le réveil : 7h40

" _ **Merde ! On va être en retard !"**_ M'exclamai-je en sautant du lit et en mettant mes chaussures.

Clarke se rhabilla rapidement. Et nous nous précipitâmes chez elle. Le temps de traverser le bois nous arrivâmes la par porte de derrière, il était 7h50. Quand Clarke rentra à l'intérieure en pleine vitesse, elle se prit quelqu'un et j'arrivai à la rattraper in extremiss. Un homme se tenait là, accompagné d'Abby. Il était grand, brun avec des cheveux blancs et il était en tenue de flic.

" _ **Clarke ? Lexa ? qu'est-ce que vous faites là"**_ demanda Abby surprise

Mais Clarke ne chercha même pas à répondre et s'écria :

" _ **Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Tu t'es trouvée un copain et tu ne m'en a même pas parler ?"**_

Le flic avait l'aire un peu gêner mais regarder Abby avec un grand sourire.

" _ **Clarke nous en parlerons plus tard!"**_ Dit elle en rougissant " _ **Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là encore à cette heure-ci ?"**_ Changeant de sujet

" _ **On a pas vu l'heure, on a dormi dans la cabane."**_

 _ **"Ha! Nous en parlerons plus tard aussi"**_

 _ **"Bon je vais devoir y aller "**_ dit gentiment l'homme

" _ **Oui excuse moi Marcus "**_ dit Abby. Elle le regardait tendrement et lui n'avait que d'yeux pour elle. Ça ce voyait comme le nez au milieu de ma figure. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis nous proposa à mon plus grand étonnement.

" _ **Vous voulez que je vous dépose ?"**_

Clarke lui fit un immense sourire et lui demanda :

" _ **Volontiers mais nous devons allez nous préparer et prendre nos sacs "**_

 _ **" Alors je vous attends "**_

Clarke attrapa ma main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Nous nous préparâmes à la va vite prîmes nos sacs et descendîmes en courant. Marcus était là, à nous attendre comme prévue.

" _ **A ce soir**_ " cria Clarke à sa mère pendant que moi je lui souhaitai une bonne journée.

* * *

 _ **Clarke**_

Alors ma mère avait un copain et elle ne m'avait rien dit. Qu'elle vilaine cachotière. Ce soir après le match je savais de quoi nous allions parler.

Il avait une énorme audi Q7 noir comme voiture. Il avait de bon goût, c'était déjà ça.

Je montai à l'avant pour savoir plus de chose sur lui et laissai Lexa à l'arrière. Alors j'engageai la conversation.

" _ **Alors vous êtes policier "**_

 _ **"Oui, je suis capitaine à la brigade anti criminel de Polis."**_

 _ **"À la BAC ?"**_ S'intéressa Lexa

" _ **Oui vous connaissez quelqu'un y travaillant ?**_ " Demanda-t-il

" _ **Connaissais**_ " déclara-t-elle, dans le rétro je vis son regard voilé par les souvenirs et triste. S'en suivit un gros blanc que Marcus compléta.

" _ **Je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Marcus Kane, et vous vous devez êtres sans aucun doute Clarke et vous Lexa."**_

 _ **"Oui"**_ répondis-je vaguement, perdue dans la détresse de Lexa qu'elle ne laissait presque pas paraitre mis à part son regard.

" _ **Abby ne s'arrête jamais de parler de vous "**_ ajouta-t-il

Nous arrivâmes enfin au Lycée, avec la détresse de Lexa j'avais totalement oublié les questions que je voulez poser à Marcus.

" _ **Encore merci"**_ dit Lexa à Marcus

" _ **Mais de rien, bon allez-y vous allez êtres en retard et moi aussi "**_ sourit-il

Il était déjà 8h03, nous courûmes dans le lycée jusqu'à notre salle et allâmes en cours.

* * *

Voilà voilà ici la traduction de Zara Larson Uncover

 **Far from the others**  
 _Loin des autres_  
 **Close to each other**  
 _Proches l'un de l'autre_  
 **That's when we uncover-cover-cover**  
 _C'est alors que nous nous exposons, exposons, exposons_  
 **That's when we uncover-cover-cover.**  
 _C'est alors que nous nous exposons, exposons, exposonS_

 **My asylum , my asylum**

 _Mon refuge, mon refuge_  
 **Is in your arms**  
 _Est dans tes bras_  
 **When the world gives heavy burdens**  
 _Quand le monde nous accable de lourds tourments_  
 **I can bare a thousand tons**  
 _Je peux en supporter des tonnes_  
 **On your shoulder, on your shoulder**  
 _Sur tes épaules, sur tes épaules_  
 **I can reach an endless sky**  
 _Je peux atteindre un ciel infini_  
 **Feels like paradise**  
 _Une impression de paradis_

 **Put two and to-gether forever**  
 _Deux personnes et ensemble pour toujours_  
 **We'll never change**  
 _Nous ne changerons jamais_  
 **Two and to-gether**  
 _Deux personnes et ensemble_  
 **We'll never change**  
 _Nous ne changerons jamais_

 _voilà à la semaine prochaine ._

 _kiss kiss_

 _Léa_


End file.
